Venciendo al infierno
by nekomai
Summary: La guerra ha acabado y Hogwarts ha vuelto a la normalidad tras una larga reconstrucción. ¿Qué pasaría si la voluntad de salvar a alguien que se lo merece acaba por marginar a una pobre leona y a su amiga "loca"? ¿Y si el salvado, que a pesar de querer estar muerto, se viese obligado a ayudar a su salvadora?
1. La chica que no podía hablar

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La guerra había acabado con la derrota de Voldemort y la persecución hasta el encarcelamiento de sus seguidores.

Muchas cosas se descubrieron aquel último día y los periodistas se encargaron de darle eco a todo ello.

Dumbledore estaba vivo, a pesar de haber tenido que esconderse en un lugar remoto a causa de la debilidad causada por la maldición del anillo de los Gaunt y su falsa muerte a manos de Snape. En cuanto todo estuviese listo volvería a Hogwarts y retomaría su puesto como director del mismo.

Todos se enteraron de la verdadera historia de que aquel mago oscuro, Severus Snape, que a su vez era el mejor pocionista del mundo y uno de los mejores oclumantes de Inglaterra. Pocos perdieron la oportunidad de ensañarse con él y su amor por la madre de Harry Potter.

El pocionista sobrevivió por los pelos al ataque de Nagini y Voldemort y debería pasar cerca de diez meses, casualmente lo que tardarían en reconstruir Hogwarts, en San Mungo recuperándose. El hombre, a petición expresa de Albus Dumbledore, volvería a enseñar Pociones en el colegio.

Para sorpresa de muchos, el famoso Trío Dorado junto con sus amigos testificó a favor de muchos mortífagos. El mismísimo Harry Potter aseguró que, de no ser por Narcissa Malfoy y su traición a Voldemort, nada habría tenido éxito. Más tarde se descubrió que, en parte, dijeron la verdad a causa de la insistencia de Hermione Granger ya que ellos al principio se negaron.

Draco Malfoy también fue liberado debido a que nunca cometió asesinato alguno y las maldiciones que se lanzaron con su varita no fueron lanzadas por orden suya, alguien más sujetaba el objeto mágico.

Por su parte, al señor Malfoy se le castigó con un año de prisión en Azkaban, la obligación de donar el 70% de su riqueza para ayudar a la recuperación del Mundo Mágico, y se le anunció que desde que saliera de la cárcel no podría viajar fuera de Inglaterra ni comunicarse con nadie que no fuera del país. Además se le realizarían visitas sorpresa para asegurar su continuidad en el buen camino.

Severus Snape fue condecorado como héroe tras saberse todos sus años de doble espionaje y su participación activa en la guerra. Claramente no se le impuso castigo alguno por las cosas que tuvo que hacer al servicio de Dumbledore, aunque muchas personas no podrían perdonarle nunca.

Cuando Hogwarts quedase reconstruido la cosa era clara: todos retomarían el curso en el que quedaron antes de la incursión de los mortífagos.

…

- ¡TODOS AL MALDITO TREN! – Chillaba Snape desde el andén mientras observaba el barullo típico de principio de año.

- Cálmate, Severus. Después de sobrevivir a una serpiente y al Señor Oscuro sería muy penoso morirte de un infarto – bromeaba Hagrid dando indicaciones a los descarriados.

El mago hizo una mueca de desdén y empezó a comprobar que todos subiesen al tren. Divisó una cabellera castaña y frunció el ceño. ¿¡De verdad esos tres idiotas volvían a hacer el séptimo curso!?

La observó pacientemente y se puso a esperar que aparecieran esos dos cabezas de chorlitos que la acompañaban siempre. Pero no aparecieron. Se acercó un poco disimuladamente y frunció más el ceño al ver a la joven Hermione Granger totalmente sola. ¿Granger sola? Eso era nuevo.

Divisó por el rabillo del ojo como aparecían dos cabelleras rojas y una morena conocidas y bufó. Al parecer si tendría que volver a aguantarlos juntos. Pero contra todo pronóstico, los amigos de la sabelotodo la pasaron de largo y cuando la miraron lo hicieron dedicándole una mirada de odio y desprecio profundo que le dejó pegado a su sitio.

Miró de nuevo a la castaña y la vio mirando a suelo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué sus amigos la habían mirado así? ¿Por qué estaba sola?

El último pitido indicó que todos debían subir ya al tren y Snape volvió a ordenar a los alumnos que subieran, siempre usando su fuerte y profundo tono de voz. Antes de volver con Hagrid volvió a mirar a Hermione y se le heló la sangre. Nada… En la mirada de aquella chica no había absolutamente nada. Le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes hasta que la chica suspiró y subió al tren.

Volvió junto con el semigigante sintiéndose extraño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Esos tres se habían peleado? Durante ese año que estuvo en el hospital recibió las visitas de los Malfoy y Dumbledore, pero las menciones a lo que pasaba fuera (a excepción de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts) no eran muchas.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Hogwarts se sorprendió esperando a que la chica saliese y una especie de sensación de alivio le invadió al verla junto con Lovegood, ya vestida con su túnica de prefecta.

Su ceño de frunció cuando vio como las chicas eran casi marginadas a posta por todos los que se supone que eran sus amigos. ¡Incluso Longbottom las miraba decepcionado!

Los carros se fueron llenando y ellas se quedaron atrás, o mejor dicho, entre empujones mal disimulados las hicieron quedar atrás.

- Queridas – las saludó familiarmente Hagrid mirándolas preocupado - ¿Queréis subiros con el profesor Snape y conmigo en el carruaje?

- Gracias, Hagrid – sonrió Luna, acompañada de un pequeño asentimiento por parte de Hermione.

- Severus, ¿te importa? – Preguntó el semigigante.

- ¿Ahora preguntas? – Inquirió molesto Snape subiéndose al último carruaje – no quiero ser el culpable de que lleguen tarde por haber tenido que ir andando ante la falta de carros.

Los carruajes empezaron a moverse y Snape fue controlando los demás carros a la vez que observaba cada rato a cierta castaña, que seguía sin decir palabra.

Los transportes llegaron a la puerta de Hogwarts, en donde un alegre y entusiasta director, de nuevo, Albus Dumbledore los fue recibiendo con los brazos abiertos mientras repartía abrazos, besos, muestras de cariño…

El pocionista vio como claramente miraba con desaprobación al antiguo grupo de la castaña. De hecho, Potter y los demás le dedicaron un seco y simple "hola" en vez del acostumbrado y enérgico saludo.

- Severus, hijo – sonrió el anciano – veo que has venido bien acompañado – bromeó.

Dumbledore se acercó a Luna y Hermione y las abrazó efusivamente, luego miró a la castaña con expresión dolida.

- Hermione, hija, ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

La chica alzó los hombros sonrió triste, acto ante el cual el anciano miró a Luna, que negó lentamente.

- Bueno, te alegrará saber que gracias a tu puesto como prefecta tienes una sala para ti sola – sonrió Albus – ¿te gusta la idea? Puedo crear un pase especial para que la joven Luna te acompañe durante un tiempo – añadió – no me costaría nada crear una segunda habitación para ella.

Hermione le miró sin expresión y luego miró a Luna, que la miraba sonriente. Asintió poco a poco y Albus chasqueó los dedos.

- Listo – anunció – la sala queda de camino a la torre de astronomía, cerca de las escaleras que bajan también a las mazmorras. Tenéis todo lo necesario en ella y vuestro equipaje ya ha sido llevado allí, pero si necesitáis algo no dudéis en acudir a mí o llamar a un elfo.

- Descuide, director Dumbledore. Gracias por dejarme estar con ella – sonrió Luna.

Albus asintió y volvió a abrazarlas a las dos.

- Bien, será mejor que vayáis yendo al Gran Salón, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar – anunció despidiéndose.

Snape miró a Dumbledore y luego observó a Hermione de nuevo. Ahí fallaba algo, no sabía el qué pero algo no estaba en su sitio.

La ceremonia de inicio de curso fue como siempre: el discurso de Dumbledore, la elección de casas para los de primero, la presentación de los profesores, un nuevo discurso del director, otro de la subdirectora Mcgonagall… Y finalmente la tranquila cena.

Dumbledore intentaba en vano entablar conversación con Snape, a quién había obligado a sentarse a su derecha, pero como siempre sus intentos fallaban.

- Severus hijo, te veo distraído. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras mal? – Preguntó cansado de la expresión de hastío del pocionista.

- ¿Mal? ¿Por qué iba a sentirme mal? No es como si el 99% de la gente de aquí deseara verme muerto – respondió bruscamente el mago aludiendo a las abundantes miradas que había recibido, y seguía notando, tanto de profesores como de alumnos.

- Creo que exageras un poco… - rio el anciano.

Snape decidió ignorar las tonterías de Dumbledore y siguió comiendo, dirigiendo miradas preocupadas hacia el extremo más alejado de la mesa de los Hufflepuff, en donde unas solitarias Hermione y Luna comían sin hablar.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué estaban separadas del resto? ¿Por qué muchos las miraban como si fuesen herejes o algo así? ¿A qué venía que Albus hubiese invitado a Lovegood a quedarse con Granger como si la sabelotodo necesitase protección y/o vigilancia?

…..

La mañana siguiente empezó como acostumbraba a pasar: niños corriendo por los pasillos para ir a desayunar, novatos perdidos en el enorme castillo, los prefectos intentando ayudar a los descarriados, júbilo y murmullo en el Salón… Y clase con los de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin para comenzar con un buen día.

Snape rodó los ojos mientras salía de su despacho, al tiempo que se preguntaba cuánto tardaría alguno de esos adolescentes hormonados en hacer estallar un caldero y preparara diversas tácticas para los enfrentamientos entre los alumnos de ambas casas.

Entró ondeando la capa y pisando fuerte hasta situarse ante la pizarra sin dedicarse a mirar a sus alumnos.

- Las instrucciones de la poción que tienen que realizar están en la pizarra. Tienen dos horas para realizarla y dármela – anunció - ¡Empiecen!

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a repasar el planning de los distintos cursos mientras los alumnos cogían los ingredientes designados. Escuchaba sonidos de dolor, seguramente debido a que alguno de esos sincerebros se había cortado, murmullos intentando en vano pedir ayuda a algún compañero, los cuchillos cortando, los cucharones removiendo los calderos…

Pasó una hora y empezó a impacientarse. Ahí pasaba algo, algo estaba mal. Le faltaba algo, algo que tenía el resto de cursos en estas clases y ahora no. Alzó la vista y repasó con ella el aula. ¿Qué fallaba?

Observó desde su puesto cada una de las mesas y se detuvo en una apartada mesa en la que una solitaria Granger removía su caldero con parsimonia. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Granger estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba delante y preguntando idioteces como siempre?

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y los vio en el otro extremo del aula, delante. Weasley, Longbottom y Potter estaban los tres sentados juntos y cuchicheando entre ellos.

Aquello era raro… Normalmente estarían peleándose para sentarse con la castaña…

Se levantó y empezó a caminar entre las mesas, sonriendo cínicamente cuando los alumnos temblaban al pasar él.

- Señor Weasley, su poción está saliendo desastrosamente – le dijo al zanahorio – quizá debería acudir a cierta sabelotodo para salvarse el culo, tal y como ha hecho siempre.

Los ojos azules le miraron centelleando odio.

- No pienso juntarme con esa… Profesor – aseguró él escupiendo las dos últimas palabras.

Las cejas de Snape se dispararon. ¿Cómo que "esa"? ¿Y cómo se atrevía aquel cabeza de chorlito a hablarle de esa manera?

- Cuide su tono, Weasley – advirtió – no está hablando con sus amigos. Diez puntos menos para su casa.

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo más pero le calló con una simple mirada. Si ese idiota inmaduro se pensaba que iba a poder con él la llevaba clara…

Siguió caminando entre las mesas hasta pararse a mirar la poción de la castaña. Perfecta, como siempre. Si fuera de su casa le daría algunos puntos, pero no era el caso. Caminó hacia uno de los laterales del aula y observó de nuevo el panorama. ¿Qué fallaba? ¿Qué estaba mal?

Se centró en la castaña y frunció el ceño. La veía distinta… Su cara estaba demacrada y daba la sensación de haber adelgazado demasiado. Y de nuevo, esos ojos que normalmente brillaban con sed de conocimiento mostraban un vacío. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué le había pasado para estar así? ¿Tendría que ver con el haberse alejado de sus amigos?

Volvió a su escritorio y esperó a que la hora se acercase.

- Tienen cinco minutos – anunció – les recomiendo que vayan embotellando y etiquetando sus muestras. Y limpien el desastre que seguramente habrán armado.

Todos los alumnos estaban abandonando el aula cuando se levantó imponente.

- Granger, quédese – ordenó.

La castaña se frenó en seco y giró sobre sus talones. Tras un leve asentimiento volvió a su sitio en la mesa final. Se acercó a ella cuando todos habían salido ya y la miró.

- ¿Va a explicarme que diantres pasa? – Demando.

Hermione le miró confundida pero no dijo nada.

- Granger, hable – ordenó.

La castaña bajó la vista y negó.

- ¿Se niega a hablar? ¿Acaso quiere que le reste puntos a su casa? – Inquirió él.

La chica negó agitadamente y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero nada salió de ella.

- Granger, o me responde ahora o va a estar castigada hasta que acabe el curso – advirtió Snape en tono bajo, harto de la mudez de la chica.

Hermione empezó a buscar desesperadamente un trozo de pergamino y su pluma. Garabateó rápidamente algo y se lo tendió al pocionista.

- ¿Qué no puede hablar? ¿Esto es una especie de broma? – Preguntó él irónicamente tras leer la nota - ¿piensa que soy estúpido o algo así?

La castaña negó y se miró los dedos.

- La sabelotodo sin poder hablar… Este curso va a ser realmente tranquilo. Agradezco lo que sea que haya pasado – dijo para sí Snape sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, pero su expresión cambió al escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

Se giró y vio a la chica recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente con lágrimas en los ojos, para acto después salir corriendo e ignorando sus llamadas.

- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! – Exclamó cerrando la puerta de su despacho tras de sí.

Tenía una hora libre, así que aprovechó para ponerse a observar las desastrosas pociones de la clase anterior.

Estaba acabando de calificar las últimas cuando Albus se presentó en su despacho.

- Buenas, hijo – sonrió el anciano.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Albus? Estoy acabando esto y en poco tengo clase – refunfuñó él.

- Venía a hablar contigo – anunció el director – tranquilo, serán sólo unos minutos.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó él acomodándose en su silla y haciendo desaparecer las pociones.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido tu primera clase?

- ¿Quitando las miradas asesinas y los cabeza de chorlito amenazando con hacer estallar algo? ¡Perfecto! – Respondió con ironía – y sin aguantar las intromisiones de la insufrible de Granger he estado casi en el paraíso.

El director frunció el ceño y le miró serio.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- ¿Decir? ¡Me ha escrito que no puede hablar! – Exclamó él casi riendo - ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿El idiota de Weasley le ha dado calabazas y se ha traumado? Porque por mí se puede quedar así… - aseguró agriamente – un año sin aguantar a esa chillona voz sería una delicia.

Snape miró a Dumbledore y frunció el ceño al verle con una expresión sombría y triste.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó.

- ¿Te has dignado a preguntarle la causa de su mudez o directamente te has alegrado de lo que sea que haya pasado? – Inquirió Dumbledore serio.

- Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, no tengo porque preocuparme de historias infantiles – recordó él.

- Severus, hijo… Deberías pedirle perdón…

- ¿¡Perdón!? ¿¡Por qué debería pedirle perdón!? – Gritó él furioso.

Dumbledore suspiró y se recostó en el sillón.

- ¿Recuerdas que la joven oblivió a sus padres? – Preguntó en tono bajo.

- Sí, me lo contaste. Lo hizo porque los mortífagos estaban atacando a los padres muggles de los magos que estaban de lado de Potter.

- Bien. Unos días después de que todo acabase, la jovencita Hermione fue a Australia a buscarlos y a devolverles la memoria…

- Es un hechizo fácil. ¿Acaso falló?

- Peor. Aún quedaban varios mortífagos sueltos y todos creíamos que seguían en Londres, pero no… Severus, los mortífagos no sé cómo encontraron a los padres de la chica y esperaron a que ella fuera a por ellos…

El rictus de Snape se volvió rígido. ¿Por qué no le gustaba hacia donde iba eso?

- Severus… Aquellos mortífagos torturaron a sus padres delante de ella… hasta matarlos… - susurró Dumbledore – llegamos a tiempo para evitar que la mataran a ella también…

El pocionista se quedó totalmente paralizado. Podía imaginarse perfectamente que habían hecho esos mortífagos, pues en muchas reuniones todos explicaban que les harían a los padres de los sangresucia y a los niños mismos…

Se levantó cuál zombi y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, intentando volver a respirar normalmente.

- ¿Desde ese momento dejó de hablar? – Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en los que Albus le observaba con gesto preocupado.

- Sí… Aunque he de decir que escribe tan rápido como habla – aseguró el anciano.

- Bien y… Si tiene ese problema. ¿Por qué nadie la ayuda? ¿Por qué sólo está Lovegood con ella? ¿A qué vienen las miradas de desprecio que reciben por parte de todos, Potter y cía incluidos? – Inquirió sin poder callar - ¡Se supone que esos hijos de troll son sus amigos y deberían estar junto a ella! ¡Si tan amigos son no deberían tratarla así!

Dumbledore sonrió entonces y Snape sintió un escalofrío. No le gustaban esas miradas del director, eran las predecesoras de planes diabólicos.

- Bueno… Se podría decir que el culpable eres tú – respondió el anciano sin miramientos.

Los ojos negros se abrieron al máximo.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Chilló - ¿¡CÓMO QUE YO!? ¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO YO!?

- Severus… ¿Cómo crees que sobreviviste? – Preguntó el director.

- Pues… Me administraron el antídoto a tiempo, supongo – respondió el pocionista confundido.

Albus empezó a reír.

- Espero que no la mates por esto, pero quién te salvó fue la mismísima Hermione Granger – anunció, dejando a cuadros al mago negro.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a salvarme!? – Bramó el pocionista.

Albus rodó los ojos.

- Te salvó porque eres su profesor – recordó simplemente – del mismo modo fue ella la que estuvo preparando las pociones para ti en San Mungo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó choqueado Snape – nunca la vi…

- Claro que no. Creo que tenía bastante claro que la querrías matar si te enterabas de que era ella la que te salvó…

- ¿Y por qué se encargó de mí en el hospital? ¿Acaso no había medimagos suficientes?

- Nadie quería ayudarte, Severus – explicó tristemente Albus – así que ella se ofreció pese a los intentos de disuasión por parte de sus amigos… Hasta que pasó…

- ¿El qué? – Inquirió el pocionista interesado.

- El señor Potter y compañía, y con eso quiero decir a todos los de su alrededor a excepción de Luna Lovegood, le dijeron que si continuaba tratándote acabarían con su amistad…

Snape sintió un escalofrío.

- Supongo que ya sabrás que para la señorita Granger la amistad y la fidelidad son lo más importante, pero más importante es aún su voluntad para ayudar a los que merecen ser ayudados… Así que simplemente les dio la espalda, quedándose con Luna Lovegood como única compañía, y siguió ayudándote – explicó Dumbledore.

El mago oscuro volvió a sentarse mientras tragaba saliva. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido eso? No entendía.

- Pues siento comunicarte que Granger ha perdido a sus amigos por su estupidez, porque yo no merecía ser salvado de ningún modo – aseguró agriamente convocando un vaso de whiskey de fuego y bebiéndoselo de un trago.

- Hijo, eso te va a hacer daño… - recordó Albus – y no digas que no merecías ser salvado, no después de todo por lo que has pasado…

- ¡Merecía morir maldito viejo! – Chilló él lanzando el vaso contra la pared – ¡Por mi culpa Lily murió! ¡Todo lo que he pasado ha sido por ella! ¡Debería estar tan muerto como ella! ¡MUERTO!

- ¡Severus, hijo! – Exclamó Dumbledore – no digas eso.

- ¡Lo digo porque es la maldita verdad! – Bramó Snape - ¿¡Quién se cree esa maldita metomentodo para haberme salvado!? ¿¡Acaso pensaba que me ablandaría!? ¿¡Que le daría las gracias!?

Albus suspiró y miró la hora.

- Creo que tenemos que finalizar con nuestra charla, hijo – anunció, haciendo que el hombre mirase la hora también – sigo pensando que tienes demasiada mala opinión sobre ti – aseguró – y espero que ahora veas que hay al menos 3 personas a las que les agrada que estés vivo. Te recomendaría hablar con la jovencita Granger.

- No pienso hacerlo Albus – aseguró él.

El director suspiró y se fue del despacho, dejando a Snape recogiendo unas cosas.

El resto de la mañana el pocionista se la pasó ignorando las miradas de odio que le lanzaban todos.

* * *

¡Bueno! Aquí estoy con mi segundo Sevmione. Espero que os guste el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo con mucho cariño y cuya idea surgió a través de una canción.

Espero vuestras reviews lanzándome crucios si pensáis que es mala historia o invitándome a cervezas de mantequilla si es buena ^^ (aunque si, ya sé que con un primer cap poco se puede ver).

En un principio intentaré actualizar todos los domingos (al igual que hago con mi Dramione y mi otro Sevmione), pero si las musas o el tiempo no acompañan pues… tendrá que ser actualización cada dos semanas ^^ Espero que no queráis matarme.

Hoy mismo acabo de publicar también el primer capítulo de un fic Tommione (sí, raro, pero la idea mola), así que si tenéis curiosidad… ya sabéis.

¡Saludos! ¡Espero vuestras reviews con ilusión!


	2. Propuesta

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Al llegar la hora de la comida no pudo evitar buscar a las chicas con la mirada. Ahí estaban, calladas y comiendo tranquilamente mientras se echaban miradas, miradas que para el resto no serían nada pero que él veía llenas de significado.

- Buenas noches, Severus – le saludó Dumbledore tomando asiento a su lado - ¿ya has pensado que hacer con lo que hemos hablado esta mañana?

- Vuelvo a repetir: No. Voy. A. Pedir. Perdón – palabreó él.

Albus suspiró y observó tranquilamente el ambiente mientras comía con esmero.

- Albus – le llamó Snape - ¿cómo lo hizo?

- ¿El qué, hijo?

- Granger – dijo en tono cansado el mago - ¿cómo me salvó?

- Ah, eso… Antes de que nuestros caminos fuesen separados le di a la jovencita un pequeño vial con antídoto total.

- ¿Total? ¿Le diste un antídoto que cura todos los venenos conocidos? – Preguntó sorprendido Snape – se tarda más de un mes en crearlo y tienes que tener mucho cuidado con él una vez hecho… Si le toca demasiada luz o estás en un ambiente demasiado frío o caluroso puede acabar explotando…

- Sí, pero Hermione es Hermione – recordó el anciano – por eso confié en ella. Sabía que tendrían que usarlo en un momento u otro…

- Pero lo usó con Potter – recordó de pronto Snape – cuando Nagini les atacó…

- Sí… Y la jovencita fue capaz de crear más antídoto a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban… Fantástico, ¿verdad? – Inquirió – Hermione es una bruja increíblemente capaz. No se me ocurre a nadie que hubiese logrado eso en esos momentos… A excepción de…

- ¿De quién? – Preguntó el pocionista molesto, ya que se imaginaba hacia donde iba esa frase.

- Vamos, Severus. Tienes que reconocer que la habilidad con las pociones que tiene la joven Granger se acerca mucho a la tuya – aseguró el anciano.

- ¿Acercarse? ¡Sólo conoce las que les he ido enseñando! – Bramó Snape, sobresaltando a los profesores de la mesa, que le miraron con repugnancia.

- En eso te equivocas – sonrió Dumbledore – le dejé mi libro, Severus. Mi libro – recalcó – y estoy seguro de que ha aprendido a la perfección todo lo que en el sale, desde hechizos hasta pociones.

Snape enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Hablas del mismo libro que me dejaste a mí cuándo estaba en segundo? – Preguntó.

- En efecto. Tú la superas ampliamente en Artes Oscuras y Oclumancia, pero creo que ella va muy cerca de ti en pociones, magia blanca y algunos otros conocimientos y hechizos.

Las cejas del pocionista se juntaron y volvió a observar a la castaña. ¿De verdad esa chica había aprendido tanto como decía Dumbledore? Eso habría que verlo. Seguro que le podía dar una buena paliza en cualquiera de esas cosas en las que estaban "casi" a la par.

La comida acabó y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir del Salón.

- ¿Hermione, tienes clase ahora? – Le preguntó Luna.

_No, iré a la biblioteca un rato_. Respondió la castaña en un papel.

- Bien. Yo tengo sólo dos horas de Runas, en cuanto acabe voy a buscarte y salimos al jardín a buscar hadas, ¿vale?

Hermione asintió y se quedó observando a su única amiga irse. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando notó a alguien detrás de ella.

- Vaya, vaya, si es la sangresucia – habló una Slytherin morena.

- Que solita que estás – rio otra, rubia.

- Todo el mundo te odia, no sé qué haces aquí – recordó un chico moreno.

– Estás tan sola que no tienes otra más que juntarte con esa loca – aseguró otra chica morena.

Dumbledore y Snape se miraron y se levantaron de inmediato. Una cosa era una pequeña pelea y otra un cuatro contra una.

Estaban casi llegando a la altura de los chicos cuando el chaval alzó la mano y le tocó el pelo a Hermione. Inmediatamente vieron a la chica tensarse aun temblando y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Acto seguido los chicos salieron volando como si les hubiesen echado un Bombarda o un Expelliarmus.

- ¡Santo Merlín! – Exclamó Mcgonagall, que ahora corría hacia la castaña – pequeña, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Hermione asintió antes de recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo. La anciana intentó seguirla pero el director la detuvo.

Dumbledore hizo que Mcgonagall fuera a su despacho a hablar sobre su reacción frente a lo ocurrido en el comedor.

- ¿Vas a explicarme lo que ha pasado, Minerva? – Pidió.

- Albus… Es privado… - susurró ella – es algo que la señorita Granger sólo me confió a mí y no puedo romper mi promesa…

- ¿Entonces su reacción tiene un motivo?

- Sí, Albus… Pero no puedo explicártelo… - respondió ella tristemente – hablaré con ella para que no se repita, pero no le menciones nada, por favor.

El anciano se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Tan grave es? – Preguntó.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginar… Durante muchos años impedí que ese motivo afectase en su vida, pero ahora por alguna razón ya no puedo impedirlo…

- ¿Le hiciste algún bloqueo mental? – Inquirió él.

- Algo así… Del sentimiento más que de los recuerdos – explicó ella – pero ahora su mente rechaza mi ayuda. No lo entiendo…

Albus suspiró.

- Quizá podría ayudaros… pero necesitaría saber que ocurre…

- ¡No! ¡No puedes! – Exclamó la anciana agitada – no puedes decirle nada sobre esta conversación ni pedirle explicaciones.

- Minerva… ¿Podría ser esto estuviese influyendo en su capacidad de hablar?

La mujer se calló y pensó unos instantes.

- Quizá… No-no estoy segura… - dijo confusa.

- ¿Desde cuándo te viste incapacitada para bloquear su mente? ¿Podría ser desde el momento en que la encontramos en Australia?

La anciana le miró como si se le hubiese encendido la bombilla en ese momento.

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver? – Preguntó desolada.

- Seguramente sí… - respondió Dumbledore – pero si una cosa tiene que ver con la otra… Significa que su mente está en un sitio al que no podemos llegar… Y eso me da miedo…

- ¿Qué significa?

- Significa que se ha encerrado… - anunció Albus – por eso lo único que vemos ahora es una carcasa vacía, que sigue realizando las mismas acciones de siempre, pero que no tiene voluntad alguna… Y eso es malo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué un cuerpo físico sin una mente para llevarlo, o al menos con una mente encerrada como es el caso, se guía por el instinto… Si le atacan se defiende, como bien has podido ver – explicó él – en un caso así, la Hermione Granger que conocíamos se hubiese ido tras dejarlos sin palabras… pero en este…

- Se ha defendido de inmediato con un hechizo no verbal… - acabó Mcgonagall.

- En efecto. Tenemos que hacer algo para que Hermione vuelva a ser ella o podría acabar haciéndose daño…

- ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? – Inquirió preocupada Minerva – he hablado mucho con ella, pero sigue insistiendo en que está bien pese a no poder hablar. Y con Luna Lovegood no parece comunicarse mucho tampoco…

- Las dos se comunican, pero es de una forma que ninguno de nosotros entiende. La señorita Lovegood tiene la capacidad de ver más allá de las palabras y los gestos, por eso se la ve tan tranquila con ella.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Le pedimos a ella que la ayude?

- No creo que funcione – suspiró Dumbledore – Luna es una chica muy capaz, pero para este momento necesitaríamos a alguien más… fuerte. Tenemos que hacer que la antigua Hermione despierte.

- ¿Y cómo?

- No lo tengo claro, pero algo me dice que pronto lo descubriremos… - sonrió el anciano misteriosamente.

…..

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápidamente y Snape estaba cada vez más histérico. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién le habría dicho que echaría de menos el comportamiento sabelotodo de Granger? La verdad es que se aburría infinitamente sin poder meterse con ella… O más bien sin que ella le respondiese. Odiaba que simplemente le mirase de aquella forma vacía cuando él hacía algún comentario hiriente sobre su persona. ¡Maldita bruja!

Se negaba a pedirle perdón, no era su culpa no haber sabido el motivo de su mudez, claro está, pero no podía evitar ir vigilándola involuntariamente. No soportaba las miradas que le echaban los demás, las burlas, los susurros cuando ella pasaba… Estaba claro que todo se lo había buscado ella por emperrarse en salvarlo, pero nunca se hubiese esperado que incluso sus compañeros de casa le diesen la espalda de esa forma.

La chica seguía manteniendo sus notas y sus rutinas de encierro en la biblioteca, pero él notaba que todo era simple movimiento mecánico a causa de la costumbre.

Varias veces se preguntó si a la joven Lovegood no le molestaba estar tanto tiempo en silencio o sin hacer nada, pero al ver las expresiones de la rubia supo que a ella también le gustaba pasarse horas mirando al cielo o al horizonte.

Llegó al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena y se sentó junto al siempre sonriente Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenas, hijo – le saludó el anciano.

- Hola, Albus – respondió él.

- Hoy los elfos se han esmerado en hacer la comida – sonrió el director.

- ¿Sí? Yo lo noto como siempre – aseguró él metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca.

Snape ya se olió algo cuando el director conjuró un muffiato a su alrededor, cosa que no solía hacer mucho.

- Severus, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Preguntó el anciano acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que puede que tenga la forma de volver a la jovencita Granger a su… estado original?

Snape le miró serio y luego miró a la castaña.

- ¿Me tiene que importar algo así? – Inquirió molesto.

- Bueno, estos días te veo bastante… aburrido – rio Albus – y creo que es debido a no poder pelearte de manera igualitaria con la señorita Granger. Ver vuestros enfrentamientos siempre ha sido un buen entretenimiento.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó Snape con una mueca – esa chiquilla es lo más molesto que he visto jamás…

- Pero echas de menos su carácter – le interrumpió Albus.

- Imaginaciones tuyas – aseguró él.

- Ah… Entonces supongo que no te interesará provocarla hasta que reaccione – supuso Dumbledore.

- ¿Provocarla? ¿Estás tonto? – Inquirió confuso el pocionista - ¿acaso quieres hacerle más daño?

- ¿De verdad crees que se le puede hacer más daño del que se está haciendo? – Dudó el anciano – Severus, según lo que he podido entender la chica se ha encerrado… ¿Recuerdas que es aquello, verdad?

Snape convirtió sus labios en una fina línea y asintió lentamente.

- No hace falta que me recuerdes como llegué a ti… - dijo con deliberada lentitud.

- Si hace falta. Y también tengo que recordarte que desde ese momento lo que ha evitado que te vuelvas loco es tu recuerdo por Lily – aseguró el anciano – dime, ¿qué crees que le pasará a alguien como Hermione Granger en ese estado, sabiendo que no tiene razón alguna para salir de ese hoyo?

El mago oscuro frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que no tenía a nadie? ¡Claro que tenía! Potter y… ¡Oh! Recordó entonces la situación y sintió un escalofrío. Esos bastardos eran su soporte durante esos años, y ahora la habían abandonado… Y sus padres. Se estremeció al recordar lo que le contó Albus.

- Tiene a Lovegood…

- Ah, sí, la joven Lovegood. ¿Cuánto piensas que podrá seguir evitando que se hunda? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá evitar que ese dolor de transforme en odio hacia todos? Después de todo, hace relativamente poco que son amigas…

- ¿Y me estás pidiendo a mí que la provoque? – Preguntó Snape desconcertado – te recuerdo que no nos hemos llevado muy bien nunca…

- Precisamente por eso… - sonrió Albus – nadie se esperaría que ayudaras a Hermione a salir de donde quiera que esté hundida, ni ella misma – explicó.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que voy a acceder a ayudarla? – Inquirió el mago oscuro.

- Bueno… Resulta que me ha llegado una notificación del Ministerio en donde me explicaban que los padres de los chicos a los que "atacó" el otro día han presentado una denuncia…

- ¿Y?

- Vendrán a hacerle una revisión en tres semanas. Si cuando vengan no la ven capacitada para seguir usando su magia… La encerrarán en San Mungo.

A Snape se le resbaló el tenedor ante tal afirmación.

- ¿Encerrarla? – Preguntó, deseando para sus adentros que aquello fuese un error de sus oídos.

- Sí. Encerrarla – repitió Albus – y opino que sería una pena que alguien tan magnífico como ella se viera metida en un manicomio o algo así… Sobre todo cuando la solución a su problema está tan cerca…

El mago oscuro bufó.

- ¿Acaso estás chantajeándome? – Inquirió - ¿o vas a usar alguno de tus trucos para obligarme a ayudar a esa niña estúpida?

Albus suspiró.

- Nada de eso. Simplemente esperaba que en alguna parte de ti hubiese el valor para agradecerle a esa pobre el haberte salvado, aunque hubieras preferido acabar muerto – explicó recalcando la palabra "valor" y levantándose para marcharse, dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca.

El mago se quedó estático en el sitio. Valiente hijo de puta era Albus Dumbledore. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarle cobarde después de todo lo que había hecho!?

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un estruendo se escuchó por todo el Salón. Miró inmediatamente hacia la fuente del sonido y se encontró con una chica rubia y una castaña empapadas en tinta negra. ¿¡QUÉ!?

Por todos lados y por ningún rincón en particular empezaron a escucharse risas y murmullos: "ahora estás tan sucia como lo eres realmente", "la sucia y la traidora sucia también", "nadie os quiere aquí, deberíais iros", "eso te pasa por ir de salvadora", "seguro que si hubiese podido salvar a Voldemort lo hubiese hecho"…

Sintió la ira invadirle cuando, al centrarse en la mesa de los Gryffindors, Potter y los demás ignoraban la escena. ¿¡Cómo podían!? ¿¡Cómo podían hacerle eso a su antigua mejor amiga!?

Volvió a observar a las chicas y vio a la castaña apretando los puños y temblando. ¡Mierda! Si volvía a hacer algo involuntario lo pagaría demasiado caro. Iba a acercarse cuando vio a la rubia cogerle de las manos y decirle algo. Inmediatamente la castaña se relajó y ambas salieron del Salón.

Se escabulló por la puerta trasera hacia su despacho y una vez allí no pudo evitar ponerse a destrozar todo lo que tenía delante. Ni siquiera sacó la varita, simplemente empezó a coger todo lo que veía y a lazarlo contra la pared.

¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué la chica le había salvado!? ¿¡Por qué había aceptado que todos la odiasen para salvarle!? ¡A él! ¿¡Y por qué ahora aceptaba todos aquellos desprecios!? ¿¡Por qué los demás eran tan imbéciles como para cargarla a ella con ese peso!? ¿¡Tan despreciable había sido el acto de salvarle que ahora no la podían dejar en paz aun sabiendo que para ella seguramente era imposible dejar morir a alguien así como así!?

Se apoyó sobre la mesa y se tiró el pelo hacia atrás. Encerrada… ¿De verdad el Ministerio sería capaz de encerrar a una bruja tan espléndida como ella? ¡No lo entendía! ¿¡En que cabeza entraba!? ¡Ellos debían de comprender sus razones! ¡Por Merlín! Había visto como torturaban y mataban a sus padres, había estado a punto de morir, sus amigos la habían dejado de lado y todos la atormentaban a la mínima… ¿Quién no se volvería loco?

_¿Cuánto piensas que podrá seguir evitando que se hunda? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá evitar que ese dolor de transforme en odio hacia todos?_

Las palabras de Dumbledore retumbaron en su cabeza y gruñó. ¿Por qué le había pedido a él que la ayudara? ¿De verdad ese viejo esperaba que le agradeciera el salvarle de esa forma? ¡Era estúpido! ¡Él no pidió ser salvado!

Se sentó en sillón y pensó unos instantes, intentando averiguar el porqué de aquel maldito plan del viejo. No tuvo que pensar mucho. ¿Quién quedaba realmente al lado de aquella pobre chica? Lovegood, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Hagrid y algunos profesores… ¿Y quién más?

Imaginó las posibles reacciones de todos ellos y suspiró. Seguro que ellos ya lo habían intentado y él era la última opción. ¡Seguro que era eso! ¡Como siempre tenía que ser el último plato, la última opción!

Empezó a mirar todas las estanterías que le rodeaban y gruñó. Estaba empezando a dolerle mucho la cabeza y no le gustaba para nada esa sensación. Rebuscó en su escritorio y sacó una poción calmante, la cual se bebió de golpe.

Con un simple movimiento de varita arregló todo lo que había destrozado y se fue a su habitación. Algo le decía que le iba a ser bastante difícil dormir.

* * *

¡Bueno, ya está aquí el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la proposición que Dumbledore le ha hecho a Snape? Malditos sean todos los demás… No dejan a Herm y Luna respirar tranquilas… Mal avada les parta ¬¬

¡Espero vuestras reviews!

**Mama Shmi****:** me alegra saber que te gusta la idea ^^

**YazminSnape****:** sí, todos son una panda de cabrones…

**Yetsave:** bueno, si hay alguien o no, imagino que tendremos que esperar para verlo. Por ahora parece que hay pocas personas que confíen en las chicas.

**AdriSnape****:** me lo apunto eh. Espero que te guste toda la historia.

**MizarCullen****:** ¡Me alegra que te guste!


	3. Ella

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

El día comenzó para Severus como siempre, salvo que ahora había algo que llenaba su mente: Hermione Granger. Normalmente se dormía y despertaba pensando en su querida Lily y en lo que desearía haber muerto él para ocupar su lugar, pero ahora la que ocupaba sus pensamientos no era otra que la sabelotodo. ¡No lograba entenderlo!

Se duchó, vistió y subió a desayunar… Bueno, si es que ese viejo charlatán le dejaba desayunar.

- Buenos días, hijo – le saludó Dumbledore cuando tomó asiento a su lado conjurando un muffiato a su alrededor.

- Hola, Albus – devolvió él.

- ¿Has pensado mi propuesta? – Preguntó el director.

- No – respondió él secamente.

Escuchó al viejo suspirar y le miró. Un escalofrío le recorrió al ver la mirada que éste tenía. Era una tristeza tan profunda como el mar y tan visible como un roble gigante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió preocupado.

- Queda poco tiempo… - dijo Dumbledore sin mirarle.

- ¿Para qué? – Volvió a preguntar, cada vez más preocupado.

¿Qué le pasaba al viejo para estar así?

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Buscó con la mirada lo que señalaba el director, aunque ya sabía que se iba a encontrar. Empalideció al ver el panorama, mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Hermione Granger, con los brazos totalmente cubiertos de vendas, reposaba su cabeza sobre estos mientras Luna intentaba en vano que comiese algo. Tenía varios cortes en la cara también y un pequeño moratón en el cuello.

- ¿Qué ha…? ¿La han atacado otra vez? – Preguntó hirviendo en ira.

¿Quién habría sido capaz de dejarla así?

- Sí y no – respondió Dumbledore.

- ¿Quieres decirme que ha pasado de una maldita vez? – Siseó Snape con odio.

- Su magia la ataca – explicó el viejo.

- ¿Qué? – Jadeó él atónito.

- Es normal cuando tiene pensamientos como los que tiene – explicó el director de forma simple.

Severus frunció el ceño.

- ¿Has entrado en su mente? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- No tuve remedio… Y lo que encontré no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo – respondió tristemente él – puedes verlo por ti mismo, si quieres. No opondrá resistencia alguna – y siguió comiendo con una expresión que daba a entender que no seguiría hablando.

Severus frunció el ceño más aún y miró de reojo a la castaña. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le había dado Albus…

…

Hermione estaba sentada en el comedor, recordando todo, tal y como hacía cada día. Ignoraba las súplicas de Luna, que le pedía que comiese o bebiese algo. Ya ni recordaba la última vez que comió y la comida permaneció en su estómago. Ahora simplemente comía y vomitaba, siempre igual. Si no fuera por las pociones que le obligaban a tragar seguramente habría muerto hace ya tiempo.

Escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y empezó a recordar.

_Su mundo había cambiado desde que la guerra estalló. La gente empezó a morir a su alrededor pero ella seguía adelante, por sus padres, por sus amigos… Porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara ella no estaría sola nunca. _

_Que equivocada estaba._

_La guerra se hizo más cruenta y Voldemort y los suyos empezaron a atacar a los familiares de todos los afines a Harry Potter. _

_Y tuvo que hacer algo que no sabía que lamentaría tanto._

_A pesar de no conocer aún el contrahechizo Oblivió a sus padres y los mandó lejos. Lejos de ella, del peligro, de Voldemort y los suyos, de su casa, de su trabajo, de sus amigos… Todo para que estuvieran a salvo. A pesar de que no hubiese posibilidad alguna de recuperarlos. _

_Y entonces tuvo que dejar el recuerdo de sus preciados padres, escondiéndolo en el sitio más seguro y hondo de su mente, y centrándose en la misión que tenía mientras todo su alrededor se desmoronaba. _

_Todo acabó casi de un momento a otro. Los mortífagos invadieron Hogwarts y ella y sus amigos atacaron. El dolor y la frustración la tomaron cuando dijeron que Harry había muerto, pero él no lo estaba…_

_Volvieron a luchar. Los hechizos volaban por todos lados, las paredes explotaban, la sangre, los gritos, los lloros, los muertos que se contaban por decenas… _

_El alivio que sintió cuando Harry volvió llevando con él la varita de Voldemort, demostrando que había acabado con él, fue algo inigualable. ¡Qué alegría! Ver huir a los despavoridos mortífagos. _

_Le entró la risa floja, tanto a ella como a muchos. _

_Y luego volvieron a la realidad, a una realidad en la que muchas personas queridas estaban muertas, tiradas en el suelo cual escombros. _

_Caminando sin rumbo fijo, intentando ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara, se encontró con los cuerpos maltrechos de muchos a los que conocía. Pero sin duda los que más dolieron fueron Tonks, Lupin y Fred. Y aquel pequeño que le había pedido un autógrafo a Harry… Pobre criatura…_

_Vio como aquella familia de pelirrojos, anteriormente siempre feliz, ahora lloraba a uno de sus familiares. Molly estaba deshecha en lágrimas, Arthur intentaba mantener el temple pero no podía, Ginny abrazaba a su hermano muerto pidiéndole que volviera, Ron estaba totalmente blanco… Y George, él sólo podía mirar a su gemelo, quién yacía en el suelo con una tranquila expresión de paz. Era como si durmiera… _

_Sin entender muy bien porque, caminó hasta el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Acariciaba las paredes y estas parecían palpitar bajo su mano. Algo le llamó la atención en la parte más profunda del despacho, una cosa que no solía estar ahí, una pequeña caja roja. _

_Se acercó a ella y sonrió al ver escrito un "sólo la princesa puede abrirlo". Dumbledore la había llamado así muchas veces en la intimidad de sus charlas, algo que nadie sabía. El anciano siempre decía que ella era la princesa de Gryffindor, la valiente leona… _

_Pasó su mano por encima de la caja y esta se abrió. Frunció el ceño al ver algo dentro de ella: un pergamino. _

_¡Qué alegría sintió cuando leyó el pergamino! ¡Era una carta! ¡Una carta del que en ese entonces creía muerto! La leyó con entusiasmo y éste aumentó al ver que era. ¡Un contrahechizo para el Obliviate! _

_Su corazón se empequeñeció al ver la explicación que seguía tras el hechizo: las causas de la actuación de Snape. Su mente repasó una por una las palabras de Harry cuando este dejó el pensadero y se unieron a lo que él les había contado anteriormente del profesor. _

_Severus Snape, doble espía. Severus Snape, fiel a Dumbledore. Severus Snape, que arriesgo su vida innumerables veces para salvar a otros. Severus Snape, el hombre enamorado de la madre de Harry. Severus Snape, aquel que los protegió de todo y todos… _

_Recordó entonces que, en una de esas aventuras en las que duraron semanas escondidos, consiguió hacerse con los ingredientes para el antídoto total que le había proporcionado Dumbledore. ¡Y consiguió crear más antídoto! _

_Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Primero lo salvaría a él y luego iría a por sus padres._

_Salió corriendo del despacho y se topó con Harry y Ron. Les explicó lo de la carta, lo del pergamino, lo de sus padres, lo del antídoto de Snape… Sabía perfectamente que el veneno de Nagini actuaba lento y que uno de sus efectos era que antes de matar del todo dejaba el cuerpo con unas constantes vitales mínimas, para que el dolor fuera más intenso. _

_Y ellos, sus amigos, le habían emprendido a gritos. Le decían que no podía ir a salvarlo, que era un mortífago, que era un asesino, que había torturado y matado a muchas personas, que no se merecía vivir… Y ella lo intentó, intentó convencerles, recordarles que él trabajaba para Dumbledore y que todo lo que había hecho era para mantener la mentira. _

_Harry le recordó que él había matado antes de acudir a Dumbledore, que se había convertido en mortífago por decisión propia… ¡Que por su culpa sus padres estaban muertos y los de Neville locos! _

_Ella no lo entendía. ¿Por qué no comprendían ellos aquello? Todo el mundo puede equivocarse… No entendía porque ellos, sabiendo parte de lo que Snape había pasado, ahora le daban la espalda a un alma tan torturada como la suya. _

_Así que, ignorando sus amenazas, se fue y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la Casa de los Gritos. _

_Allí estaba él, tirando cual cadáver. Su pecho no se movía, pero ella sabía que aún estaba vivo. Lo supo cuándo, luchando contra una estúpida vergüenza, la desabrochó la levita y la camisa y tocó su corazón. Ahí estaba, un tenue latido, algo que ni se notaba a no ser que uno se fijase mucho. _

_Sacó de su mochila todo lo necesario y empezó a curarle, ignorando sus propias heridas. Le hizo tragar el veneno como pudo, llegando a un punto en el que tuvo que beber medio vial y dárselo ella misma a través de su boca. _

Rio internamente al recordar lo sucedido. Si Snape se enterara de eso la mataría, sin duda.

_Pacientemente limpió, desinfectó, empomó y vendó las heridas del hombre, vigilando siempre sus constantes, que iban mejorando a medida que los segundos pasaban. _

_- Lily… - gimió él._

_Ella sollozó._

_- Lo siento, profesor. Aún no es su hora, no puede irse ahora… No puede dejarnos aún, por mucho que usted lo deseé – explicó ella. _

_Salió de la casa levitando con cuidado el cuerpo del profesor y se encontró cara a cara con todo Hogwarts. "Déjalo morir" chillaban unos. "Que se pudra en el infierno" decían otros. "No merece ser salvado" aseguraban los del final._

_No comprendía como aquella muchedumbre no veía más allá. Chilló y lloró mientras les recordaba todo lo que habían descubierto. ¡Snape era un maldito héroe! _

_Le chilló a Harry, recordándole que fue él quien le mantuvo en la escoba en primero, que fue él el que les dejaba las pistas para resolver todo, que fue él el que se puso ante Lupin para que no saliesen heridos… ¡No era justo! _

_Vio a Luna salir entre la muchedumbre y por un momento creyó que ella también le reprendería, pero en vez de eso se colocó a su lado y le cogió la mano. _

_Todos volvieron a chillar y juraría que algunos alzaron la varita contra ellas, aun sin atacar. Sin temor alzó su varita y vio como Luna la seguía. Les advirtió que si se metían en su camino se arrepentirían… Iba a salvar a Snape a toda costa, iba a llevarlo al hospital aunque tuviese que enfrentarse con todos ellos. _

_Y entonces apareció Dumbledore y se acercó a Hermione, haciendo frente a la muchedumbre. Explicó todo: lo del anillo, la maldición, que seguía vivo gracias a que Snape había encontrado una cura a última hora casi, a pesar de que tuviese que recluirse un largo tiempo hasta estar recuperado, su supuesta muerte a manos del mismo…_

_Pero nadie entró en razón. Volvieron a chillar que lo querían muerto, que no merecía vivir… Y antes de que algo más pasara Dumbledore los cogió a los cuatro y desaparecieron. _

_Los médicos y enfermeros de San Mungo no pusieron buena cara ante la obligación de mantener con vida a Snape, pero Dumbledore y su charlatanería consiguieron que accediesen a darle una habitación y los cuidados básicos, pero se negaron a realizar las pociones, aunque si se las darían. _

_- ¡Perfecto! Yo me ocuparé de eso – aseguró Hermione harta del odio que todos destilaban. _

_Y así pasó una semana, la primera semana más crucial para Snape, aquella en la que se vería si seguía con vida o moría. Y vivió. _

_Una semana más tarde, tras haber dejado pociones de sobra, Hermione partía en soledad a buscar a sus padres. Nadie de sus conocidos le había dicho palabra en ese tiempo, a pesar de que los veía en el hospital. _

_Era raro, pero no le importaba. Ella había hecho lo correcto. Sí, salvar a Snape era lo correcto. Aquel pobre se merecía una segunda oportunidad… O mejor dicho, una primera oportunidad para vivir su vida lejos de amenazas de muerte. _

_Durante el viaje, hecho al más puro estilo muggle, sólo tuvo un pensamiento en la cabeza: sus padres. ¡Iba a recuperarlos! ¡Iba a verlos! ¡Ellos se acordarían de su querida hija! _

_Ingenua… Tan segura se sentía que ni siquiera comprobó los paraderos, o posibles paraderos, de los mortífagos que habían escapado… Y eso le costó la vida a sus padres y casi se la cuesta a ella._

Levantó la cabeza por primera vez en casi diez minutos y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual que el primer día: cuchicheos, malas miradas, varitas apuntándola por debajo de las túnicas…

Miró involuntariamente hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a Snape y Dumbledore charlando mientras los demás miraban al primero con cara de asco.

No entendía… Simplemente no lo entendía.

Volvió a su posición inicial ignorando de nuevo a Luna y se dejó llevar de nuevo por el dolor.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya está aquí el tercer capítulo de esta triste historia.

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os ha gustado? Muchas tristeza hay por ahí… Pobre Hermione…

Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de esto y espero vuestras reviews ^^

**Ekaterina: **me alegra saber que te gusta la historia ^^ Ya veremos que acaba pasando.

**ALIASTESIN****:** tendremos que esperar para ver como sigue todo.

**Mama Shmi****: **el secreto de Hermione… ¿Qué será? Ya veremos…

**YazminSnape****:** esperemos que Hermione vuelva a ser la de siempre y les de una buena a esos capullos.

**Yetsave:** pues ya has visto que este es más triste aún. Espero que te haya gustado.


	4. Descubrimientos

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Al cabo del rato, Hermione sintió un pequeño dolorcillo en la cabeza y supo inmediatamente que pasaba. Alguien intentaba entrar en su mente. Miró a través de su pelo y no necesitó buscar mucho para ver quién era el culpable de esa intrusión.

Snape. Como no. El mago la estaba mirando de reojo mientras usaba el hechizo. No se resistió al "ataque", total, tampoco es que le importara mucho lo sucedido.

Notó la presencia del profesor haciéndose paso en su mente y sonrió. ¿Quería ver sus recuerdos? Bueno, recuerdos le iba a dar. Escogió varios y los ordenó, de principio a fin. Los mismos recuerdos que ella veía desde que despertó tras el ataque en Australia. Quizá tenía suerte y el hombre se cansaba y se largaba.

Recordó aquellas escenas en su mundo, antes de saber nada sobre el mundo mágico.

_Corría. Corría para evitar que la pillasen. Los niños de su clase la odiaban y aprovechaban cualquier momento para molestarla. _

_Su ataque del momento fue tirarle piedras que, a pesar de estar bien dirigidas, nunca le daban. Algo las repelía cuando estaban a centímetros de su piel. _

"_Pillad al monstruito", "Veréis que risa cuando la cojamos", "Ven aquí cerebrito", "Vas a pagar el haber pegado a Alex"… Se escuchaba decir a los niños que la perseguían. _

_Llegó a duras penas a su casa, agotada y sintiendo el corazón saltarle por la boca. _

_No necesitó llamar ni nada, cuando estaba a un paso de la puerta ésta se abrió y se cerró automáticamente cuando entró casi tirándose al suelo en la casa._

_- ¡Hermione! – Gimió su madre acudiendo rápidamente - ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? _

_- Los niños… Alex... me tiró un libro… - empezó a explicarse ella empezando a llorar – yo no quería… volvió a pasar… yo sólo pensé que quería que me dejara en paz y de repente salió volando de la biblioteca… _

Rio internamente. Los estallidos de magia de ese entonces eran ridículamente fuertes para una niña de su edad. Siempre se preguntó porque los del Ministerio nunca acudieron…

Revivió aquel verano en que Dumbledore acudió a su cada a comunicarle su condición de bruja.

_Estaban en el salón de su casa. Sus padres sentados en uno de los sofás mientras ella observaba embobada a Dumbledore mientras hablaba._

_- ¿Una bruja? – Preguntó ella - ¿Cómo las de las películas? _

_- Sí, pequeña, de las que usan varita – respondió el hombre sonriente. _

_- ¡Mamá! ¿¡Has visto!? ¡No soy rara! ¡Soy una bruja! ¡Soy una bruja! – Empezó a chillar correteando por el salón y ocasionando que las luces empezaran a titilar y los objetos más pequeños como las tazas a flotar. _

_- Estábamos tan asustados – dijo su madre mirando con algo de miedo las cosas que se movían – las cosas se mueven a su alrededor, a veces parece que hable con los animales, las luces se encienden y apagan según su estado de ánimo y más de una vez ha explotado algo cuando se enfadaba… Incluso ha llegado a atacar a los niños que la molestan… _

_- Saber la causa… Es un verdadero alivio – continuó su padre - la ayudarán a controlar su magia, ¿verdad?_

_- Descuiden, señores Granger. En Hogwarts le enseñaremos todo lo que debe de saber para controlarse – sonrió Albus – y estoy seguro de que será una de las mejores brujas de esta generación_

Pasó rápidamente sus primeros años en Hogwarts hasta detenerse en las vacaciones tras su tercer año.

_- Ni te lo imaginas mamá – comentaba ella entusiasmada mientras ayudaba a su madre a cocinar – el profesor Lupin se convirtió en un licántropo. ¡Un licántropo! Y Snape… Snape nos salvó – recordó con una sonrisita – nunca me habría imaginado que haría eso después de cómo le atacó Harry pero… ¡Lo hizo!_

_- Hija… ¿No podrías controlarte un poco? – Preguntó su madre en tono preocupado – cada año te metes en algún lío. No quiero que te hagan daño. _

_- No me van a hacer daño, mamá – aseguró ella – Harry y Ron están conmigo. Sabemos protegernos. _

_- No sé si ese Sirius me acaba de convencer, aunque eso de que pueda convertirse en un perro tiene que ser divertido – bromeó su padre desde la mesa._

_- Bueno… Después de lo que le ha pasado un poco de locura está permitida – sonrió ella tristemente – no puedo creer que al final ese Peter fuera el malo… ¡Hacerse el muerto, maldito cabrón!_

_- ¡Hermione! – Chilló su madre – no deberías ser tan malhablada._

_- Lo sé, mamá pero… _

_- Vamos Jane, en este ocasión algunos tacos están permitidos – rio su padre. _

_- Oh, claro. Siempre igual, yo la mala y tu permitiéndoselo todo – refunfuñó su madre – pues ale, señoritos, os encargáis de la comida – bufó tirándole el paño a su padre y saliendo de la cocina pisando fuerte._

_- La has enfadado – dijo su padre._

_- ¿Yo? ¡Encima! La has enfadado tú – aseguró ella._

_- Ya. Ya. Y ahora encima me toca cocinar – refunfuñó él levantándose y lavándose las manos para ayudarla. _

_- Oye, que yo también cocino – recordó ella. _

_- ¿Tú? Sólo estas pelando unas patatas, eso no es cocinar – se burló su padre. _

_- ¡Papá! – Chilló ella riendo – mira que eres malo. _

_Y siguieron cocinando. _

Hermione siempre había tenido mejor relación con su padre que con su madre. Él era tan abierto y ella era bastante celosa con su espacio, incluso con ellos. Con ambos podía hablar sin miedos, pero con su padre siempre podía contar para alegrarse. Era el aspecto positivo de su matrimonio mientras que su madre era la realista, a veces demasiado pesimista para su gusto, aunque tenía sus razones.

El siguiente recuerdo fue una de las charlas con Harry después de que el viera sus pensamientos.

_Estaban en la torre de astronomía los dos, disfrutando del calor que les daba el sol._

_- Sigo sin entenderlo Hermione – suspiró él – no llego a entender como mi padre pudo hacer eso… Simplemente no me lo creo…_

_- Harry, las personas solemos idealizar a los que no hemos llegado a conocer – explicó ella._

_- Sí pero… ¡Mi padre! ¡Mi padre era un maldito abusón! – Exclamó él revolviéndose el pelo – y encima nunca iba solo. _

_- Bueno… Ya sabes cómo somos los adolescentes – recordó ella – sobre todo los chicos. _

_- Él la llamó sangresucia… A ella… A MI madre, la única que le ayudaba… - dijo él esta vez en tono enfadado. _

_- Supongo que eso fue fruto de la rabia… No creo que sintiera eso realmente. Además, ¿no dijiste que tu madre casi se ríe? Quizá lo vio y eso le cabreó más – supuso ella – yo misma he dicho cosas que no pensaba cuando me he enfadado. ¿Recuerdas cuando llamé a Ron cabeza hueca sin cerebro? _

_Harry rio._

_- Te juro que en ese momento vi a Snape hablando a través de ti – aseguró._

_Ahora ella era la que reía. _

_- Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que después de tantos años se me ha pegado algo de él… - bromeó. _

_- Pues no lo entiendo, tratándote como te trata… _

_- Harry, eso no cuenta sabiendo lo que sabemos – recordó ella – además, no creo que haya mejor profesor que él. _

_- ¿Mejor profesor? ¿Acaso deliras? _

_- No, Harry, no deliro – suspiró ella – pero tienes que ver más allá de lo que muestra. Si fuera más blando, ninguno sabría tantas pociones como sabe. _

_- ¿Y los que fallan por su carácter? ¿Has visto como se pone el pobre Neville cada vez que lo ve? _

_- Bueno… Supongo que con personas así tendría que hacer una excepción… Pero la mayoría si no tiene ese… estrés encima no rinde al máximo. _

_- Hermione, tú y tu obsesión con darlo todo – gimió Harry tirándose al suelo. _

Varios recuerdos más volaron por su mente y dudo un poco antes de llegar al de la Mansión Malfoy, pero simplemente lo dejó salir sin importarle que pudiera pensar el profesor.

_- Mira quien tenemos aquí… Sí es la sangre sucia… - decía Bella._

_Tenía miedo y frío, pero resistía, no pensaba demostrarlo. Se mantenía con la cabeza alta y la mirada inexpresiva, viendo a esa loca rodearla con un animal al acecho._

_- ¿No hablas, sangre sucia? – Preguntó ella._

_Miró involuntariamente a los Malfoy y los vio mirando al frente. No la iban a ayudar, eso estaba claro… Y seguramente disfrutarían de lo que fuera a hacer Bellatrix._

_- Bueno… Te haré hablar… - rio estrepitosamente Bella - ¡Crucio!_

_Dolor. Sólo existía el dolor, pero seguía resistiéndose a chillar. No iba a darle a aquella maldita loca la satisfacción de verla sufriendo. Apretaba los dientes tanto que parecía que iban a romperse y poco a poco notó la sangre surgir de sus encías._

_Era como si todos sus huesos estuviesen siendo molidos centímetro a centímetro. Sus músculos estaban tan tensos que daban la sensación de ir a romperse en cualquier momento. Notaba la piel tensa, rasgándose en algunos sitios. El sabor de la sangre inundaba su boca,… Y de golpe, un enorme bramido salió de su garganta cuando su pecho se abrió en canal. _

_- Y ahora, voy a ocuparme de que nunca olvides lo que eres – sonrió Bella subiéndose encima de ella. _

_Ardía. La varita de Bella ardía sobre su piel mientras la mujer grababa a base de cortes en su brazo. _

Tardó en recomponerse unos segundos, en los que algo la llamaba a mirar al profesor, pero se retuvo.

Las siguientes imágenes pasaron rápido: su año fuera.

_Ella en casa, viendo como su propia imagen era borrada de las fotos mientras retenía las lágrimas. _

_Ron, Harry y ella viviendo en bosques, ocultándose y luchando por sobrevivir mientras buscaban los horrocruxes restantes. _

_El hambre, la sed, el cansancio, las ganas de que todo acabase ya, la incertidumbre ante todos los rumores que escuchaban._

…

_- ¡Mató a Dumbledore! ¡Yo lo vi! – Exclamaba Harry – no sé cómo puedes defenderlo. _

_- Harry… ¿No ves que hay algo que no cuadra? – Preguntó ella - ¡algo no está bien!_

_- ¡Eres tú la que no está bien! – Gritó Ron – siempre de su parte, incluso cuando nos castigaba._

_- Ron, ¿acaso vas a negarme que la mayoría de las veces nos merecíamos los castigos? – Inquirió ella. _

_- ¡Deja de defenderle! – Chilló el pelirrojo cogiéndola y zarandeándola._

_- ¡Ron, basta! – Exclamó Harry interponiéndose entre ellos, apartando a Ron, al ver los ojos de Hermione._

_Y todo siguió con varios gritos por parte de Ron, acusándolos de estar juntos, de engañarle a sus espaldas… _

_- Ron, no digas tonterías. Todo es culpa del Horrocrux, dámelo – pidió Hermione viendo cómo se marchaba - ¡Ron!_

Luego vino el ataque de Nagini… Las noches en vela cuidando a Harry mientras devorada el libro de Dumbledore, el esfuerzo por elaborar más antídoto, ya que algo le decía que lo necesitaría más adelante, más huida, más vigilancia…

La poca comida que había recogido se la daba a Harry, porque era quien más la necesitaba… ¿Cuántas veces se preguntó cuánto adelgazaría? Recordó con un escalofrío cuando todo acabó y se le ocurrió mirarse a un espejo. Cada hueso se le notaba, sobre todo las costillas.

Lo siguiente fueron los recuerdos de la batalla. Sintió escalofríos mientras pensaba en ello de nuevo. Tantos muertos, tanto dolor, tanto odio, tanto sufrimiento… Nunca pudo comprender como alguien podía tener tanto odio dentro de él.

Y luego vino la escena de Snape. Rio al imaginar la cara que tendría el profesor ahora. Seguramente aprovecharía cualquier momento en que se vieran solos para lanzarle un avada… O quizá no esperaba ni a eso y se lo lanzaba en medio de la gente.

Ahogó un sollozo al volver a su viaje a Australia.

_Llegó alegre y más que contenta. Iba a recuperar a sus padres. Iba a devolverles la memoria… Estaba entusiasmada. _

_La casa de sus padres no estaba muy lejos y tardó apenas media hora en llegar. _

_Llamó y esperó pacientemente, pero nadie abría. Se revolvió incómoda y en un acto algo descarado uso un alohomora. Entró con cuidado en la casa, con la varita en alto por si acaso, y observó. _

_Todo parecía normal en la planta baja. Subió a la superior y tampoco encontró nada raro en ella. ¿Qué pasaba entonces? Algo duro la golpeó por detrás y todo se volvió negro._

_- ¡Despierta, sangre sucia! _

_Alguien la golpeó en el estómago y abrió los ojos de golpe. Una mano la cogió del pelo y la obligó a levantarse, haciéndole daño. _

_Pudo ver que se encontraba en un sótano, seguramente el de la misma casa por el tipo de muebles que veía. _

_- ¡Por fin despiertas, zorra! _

_Buscó la dirección de la voz y vio a un hombre que desconocía sujetando a una mujer que lloraba. Se le congeló la sangre. _

_- ¡Mamá! – Chilló._

_La mujer la miró y puso una mueca._

_- ¿Mamá? ¡Yo no tengo hijas! – Reclamó llorando. _

_- Oh… Sí, lo olvidaba… _

_Reconocía aquella voz._

_- Bellatrix… - susurró. ¿Cómo podía seguir viva? _

_- Buenos días, sangre sucia – la saludó ella mirándola demente - ¿venías a devolverles a tus queridos papis su memoria? _

_- Pobre ilusa – rio el hombre que la sujetaba._

_- ¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó ella._

_- ¿Y lo preguntas? – Preguntó otro hombre, que sujetaba a su casi inconsciente padre._

_- Venimos a matarte, sangre sucia – dijo Bellatrix – pero antes mataremos a tus queridos papis… Y como soy tan generosa, lo haré al modo muggle – sonrió sacando un cúter._

_Y dicho y hecho, la loca alzó su brazo y con un movimiento brusco le cortó la cara a su madre._

_- ¡No! – Gimió Hermione intentando zafarse de su agarre - ¡Dejadles! ¡Hacedme lo que queráis a mí pero dejadles a ellos!_

_- ¡Qué bonito! – Rio Bellatrix – la sangre sucia pidiendo clemencia para sus queridos papis… ¡Pues no! – Exclamó dándole un fuerte puñetazo a su madre. _

_El hombre que sujetaba a su padre lo hechizó obligándole a recobrar el conocimiento. Inmediatamente él empezó a intentar luchar por él y su mujer mientras ella sólo podía mirar. _

_- ¡Maldito muggle! – Chilló el hombre dándole una patada en la boca y rompiéndole, seguramente, la mandíbula. _

_Apareció otro hombre con un par de cuchillos y le dio uno al hombre que sujetaba a su padre. _

_Gritos, cortes, apuñaladas, dolor… Veía sin poder evitarlo como sus padres eran cruelmente torturados e intentaba soltarse del agarre al que la tenían sometida._

_- No… Parad… Por favor – lloró – no les hagáis más daño… _

_- Pobre niñita – rio uno de los hombres obligándola a mirar el espectáculo, en donde ahora Bellatrix estaba cortándole los dedos a su madre, hechizándola cada vez que esta parecía perder el conocimiento. _

_Volvió a revolverse y ésta vez consiguió liberarse, tirándose inmediatamente sobre Bellatrix. La emprendió a puñetazos contra ella mientras la loca simplemente reía, y entonces salió volando contra un mueble, clavándose los cristales rotos de la vitrina._

_- Pensaba matarlos rápido – siseó Bella limpiándose la boca – pero después de esto… _

_Y volvió a atacar a sus padres, esta vez con magia. Los juntó en el aire y los rodeó con alambre de espino, que se clavaba en su piel con cada mínimo movimiento. Intentó moverse pero entre dos mortífagos la levantaron y la paralizaron. _

_Bellatrix volvió a señalar a sus padres y estos empezaron a darse de golpes contra las paredes, los muebles… Chillaban, lloraban, pedían clemencia, preguntaban que habían hecho para merecerse eso… Un brazo de su padre salió volando junto con una pierna de su madre._

_- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – Chillaba muerta de rabia y dolor al ver como sus padres se movían cada vez menos - ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor déjales! ¡No les hagas más daño por favor! _

_Bella los dejó en el suelo, conscientes pero casi muertos, y realizó unos movimientos de varita, susurrando un hechizo que Hermione conocía._

_- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! – Chilló. _

_- ¿Oh? ¿Pero no querías que te recordaran? – Preguntó la loca – ahora lo harán… Y sabrán que han muerto por culpa de la impura de su hija. _

_- Her-Hermione… - susurró su padre con la mirada ida._

_- Papá… Papá… Lo siento – lloró ella. _

_- Mi… niña… no… llores… - intentó sonreír él._

_Hermione rompió a llorar más aún. Miraba a su padre, que intentaba consolarla a pesar de que su vida se acababa, y a su madre, que a pesar de mirarla fijamente dudaba que la viese. _

_- Sie-siem-pre… vas a ser… nuestra niña – aseguró su padre, para acto seguido vomitar sangre. _

_ - ¡Qué asco! – Gimió uno de los hombres limpiándose de sangre el zapato y dándole una patada a su padre._

_- Basta ya de ñoñerías – anunció Bella señalándolos - ¡Crucio!_

_Huesos rotos, vísceras visibles, heridas sanguinolentas, cuerpos sacudiéndose… Pero ningún grito. Sus padres estaban ya tan mal que no pudieron ni gritar ante el brutal ataque que acabó con sus vidas en pocos segundos. _

_- Y ahora, me voy a divertir mucho contigo – sonrió Bellatrix, mirándola. _

_Sentía su mente cayéndose a pedazos. Sus padres… Sus padres habían muerto por su culpa. _

_Comenzó a sentir los cuchillos clavándose en su piel, los hechizos azotándola, pero simplemente ya no lo notaba. Se hundía en un pozo de oscuridad y dolor, en donde sus padres le reclamaban no haberlos salvado. Veía sus cuerpos ahí tirados, rodeados aun por alambre y sangrando, y no podía ni llorar. _

_Sabía que iban a matarla, eso estaba claro, pero ahora simplemente ya no le importaba. Sin sus padres… sin sus amigos… ¿Qué le quedaba? _

_La imagen de cierto profesor, que ahora estaría descansando en la camilla, vino a su mente y suspiró. Al menos aun podía confiar en Luna para seguir realizando las pociones que asegurarían la continuidad de la recuperación de Snape. _

_Su cuerpo chocó contra la pared y notó algo duro clavándosele en la espalda baja. La inconciencia la llamaba, aunque ahora dudaba de su consciencia. _

_Todo se volvió negro. _

Se limpió las furtivas lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos y miró la comida de su plato. Recordar aquello hacía que le entrasen ganas de vomitar al oler la comida.

Las imágenes de su despertar volvieron a su mente.

_Dolía, mucho. Recordar como sus padres habían muerto sólo le causaba más dolor del que ella podía soportar. Y entonces Dumbledore entró en su habitación y le contó que la encontraron casi muerta._

_Obviamente la rescataron, aunque cada fibra de Hermione chillaba que ella quería morirse en ese instante. _

_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar y, tras examinarla, los doctores dijeron que era a causa del shock. _

_Habló unos minutos con Dumbledore, bueno, más bien él habló y ella sólo asentía o negaba, hasta que llegaron a un tema que la interesó por alguna razón que no comprendió: Snape. _

_El director le contó el avance que estaba teniendo el hombre y, no supo ni como, acabó aceptando el seguir creando las pociones una vez recuperada, al menos con eso tenía algo con que distraerse. _

_Harry y Ron fueron a visitarla en una ocasión, pidiéndole perdón por lo que le habían dicho, y prometiendo que todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero en cuanto ella les dijo que sería la encargada de hacer las pociones para Snape empezaron a chillar de nuevo. _

_¡Le dieron un ultimátum! _

_No lo entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el odio cegaba tanto a esos dos, y a todos los de su alrededor, que no podían ver más allá del hecho de "es un mortífago"? _

_No le costó mucho elegir, extrañamente. Ron y Harry eran sus amigos, pero Snape merecía ser salvado, por todo lo que había sufrido y vivido, aunque nadie lo entendiese. _

Suspiró y se sentó bien. Seguía notando la presencia del mago en su cabeza, aunque esta vez no rebuscaba nada. ¿Qué quería?

Miró sin poder evitarlo a aquellos que habían sido sus mejores amigos durante varios años y reprimió un escalofrío.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese ayudado a Harry y Ron? No es que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, pero muchas veces se preguntaba cómo habría acabado la cosa si hubiese decidido irse a Australia con sus padres.

¿Habría sido feliz sabiendo lo que pasaba? ¿Habría disfrutado de la vida con ellos mientras sabía que sus amigos estaban muriendo en Inglaterra? Quizá podría haberse Obliviado a si misma también.

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese dejado a un lado su parte mágica y hubiese empezado a vivir como una simple muggle? No le molestaba realizar tareas muggles, estaba ya acostumbrada a hacer muchas cosas sin magia pero… ¿Y si su magia hubiese empezado a surgir y ella no supiese que pasaba? Quizá hubiese pensado que estaba loca…

Recordó de nuevo a sus padres y algo se constriñó dentro de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella estaba viva y ellos no? ¿Quién había decidido que ella tenía que vivir? Había sobrevivido a tantas cosas que ya había perdido la cuenta… ¿Por qué ella estaba viva? Debería haber muerto con ellos… Los de la Orden y los aurores deberían de haber llegado tarde y encontrarla ya muerta.

Recordó las caricias de sus padres, las ocasiones en las que la observaban durante horas hacer magia, las ocasiones en las que la acompañaban a comprar lo necesario… Recordó a su madre diciéndole que cogiera túnicas más ceñidas cuando su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse y a su padre bromeando sobre los interrogatorios a los que iba a someter a cualquier chico que osara acercarse a su princesita.

Notó la humedad en sus mejillas y como Luna la limpiaba con un pequeño pañuelo azul mientras la consolaba. Luna… ¿Por qué ella seguía a su lado? No lo entendía.

- Hermione, ya sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella, como si supiera que estaba pensando.

Asintió lentamente y recibió un cálido abrazo por parte de su amiga.

* * *

¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que muchos ahora me odiáis por las putadas que está sufriendo Hermione en esta historia pero… debe de ser así

Quizá me mataréis pero, con vuestro permiso (o sin él) me voy a tomar la semana que viene de fiesta, así que publicaré el 15.

¿Por qué? Bueno, os explicaré que llevó cerca de año y medio escribiendo una historia que quiero mandar a un concurso que finaliza a finales de Febrero y, quedándome solo uno o dos capítulos (unas 40 páginas) creo que ya toca acabarla de una maldita vez (y teniendo ya 655 páginas escritas, creo que es hora de acabarla XD).

Además, mi "grandiosa" mente ha encontrado más ideas para fics... Llevandome a hacer los borradores de 2 SevDramione (Sí, lo que leeis: Draco VS Severus), 2 Sevmiones más y un posible fic sobre Loki/Personaje Inventado.

¿Estoy loca? SÍ.

¿Se me va la olla? Pues también.

¿Mi problema tiene solución? Me temo que no.

¿Mi novio se hartará un día que que esté todo el rato escribiendo y me mandará a la mierda? Pues, aunque espero que no, seguramente. Por ahora puedo "manipularlo" con eso de que él esta jugando a LOL y esas cosas...

¿Conseguiré algun día quedarme sin ideas? A lo mejor, quien sabe... Espero que no porque entonces mi vida se convertiría en algo MUY triste.

Así que, rezad para que mis malditas musas se centren en la historia que quiero acabar (¡JODER! ¡Qué un año y medio es un año y medio!) y no me haga hacer más borradores de más Fics o acabaré volandome la tapa de los sesos al más puro estilo muggle T_T

**Mama Shmi****:** pues si el anterior te dejó con mal sabor de boca… ¿Este qué tal? Sólo espero que no pienses en hacerme vudú jajaja

Ya veremos qué pasa entre esos. De momento Severus ya tiene partes de los recuerdos de Hermione, sabe cuánto está sufriendo, la depresión que la está consumiendo… Esperemos que eso le haga entrar en razón…

**YazminSnape****:** nooo, no me hagas nada que ya verás como todo acaba bien. Aunque para que eso llegue tendrán que pasar por muchas tristezas y dolores.

En el cap anterior Sev no leía la mente, pero este sí.

**Yetsave:** espero que te esté gustado lo que voy actualizando ^^

¡ESPERO VUESTRAS REVIEWS!


	5. Te ayudaré

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Snape notaba como su cuerpo temblaba. No entendía bien lo que acababa de ver y menos entendía porque seguía dentro de la mente de aquella chica.

Ella le había salvado… Le había dado el antídoto usando su propia boca. Se recorrió disimuladamente la boca con el índice y suspiró. Su primer beso sin dinero ni órdenes de por medio y tenía que ser en esas condiciones.

La imagen de los cuerpos casi desmembrados de los padres de Hermione y de aquella pobre muchacha viendo cómo eran torturados y asesinados hizo que le entrasen arcadas.

Tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza disimuladamente para calmar el martilleo que sentía, y que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Notó la mente de la chica moviéndose de nuevo hacia su estadía en el hospital y vio diversas cosas.

_Ella con Luna creando las pociones._

_Ella observándolo a escondidas, pese a estar él inconsciente._

_Ella peleando a base de gestos y escritos contra todo aquel que osase mencionar algo despectivo o negativo contra él. _

_Ella curándole las heridas que peor estaban y que los medimagos se negaban a atender, aprovechando siempre su inconsciencia. _

_Ella. Ella. Ella… _

Algo en él casi estalla en carcajadas cuando otra parte se sintió importante al ver como durante todo el tiempo de su hospitalización, al menos durante la primera parte, la más grave, lo único que conseguía mantener a la castaña tranquila era él.

Luego la imagen cambió y tuvo que contenerse para no sacar a las chicas de allí.

_Hermione en un baño, sentada en el suelo, deshecha en lloro, mirando fijamente una cuchilla y su muñeca, la cual sangraba profusamente. Escuchaba los aporreos en la puerta acompañados de voces conocidas: Luna, Dumbledore y Minerva. ¿Estaban en Hogwarts? _

_La puerta acababa cediendo y los tres corrían a socorrer a la ya desmayada joven. _

Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cuántas veces pensó él en hacer algo semblante?

_Dumbledore cogía la varita de la chica y la hechizaba para evitar que se hiciese daño a sí misma, y del mismo modo la hechizaba a ella misma para que no pudiera hacerse daño con ningún objeto muggle._

- La hechizaste… - susurró.

- Tal como hice contigo – murmuró el anciano.

- ¿Y a que vienen esos cortes? – Preguntó.

- Sigue observando…

_Hermione y Luna estaban en su habitación mientras hacían algunas tareas, la noche anterior._

_La castaña se levantaba hacia el baño y rodaba los ojos cuando la rubia le recordaba, con voz preocupada, que no cerrase la puerta del todo. _

_La chica se miraba al espejo y los pensamientos negativos volvían a tomar su cabeza: sus padres torturados acudían a su mente, reclamándole, regañándola, avergonzándose de ella, lamentando el día en que descubrieron que era bruja, lamentando incluso el día que la engendraron… _

_Y de repente el espejo estallaba en mil pedazos y se clavaba en sus brazos, que intentaban en baño protegerse el rostro. _

_Luna llamaba a través de la chimenea a Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, que aparecían en menos de un minuto. Atendían a la chica y el anciano comprobaba una y otra vez la varita y el cuerpo de la chica hasta dictaminar que la magia de la chica había encontrado la forma de escabullirse de sus bloqueos para atacarla. _

Tragó saliva.

- Ya no sé qué hacer para salvarla – suspiró Dumbledore – no quiero que se haga más daño, pero tampoco quiero verla encerrada.

- ¿Y qué propones? – Preguntó Snape cansado.

- Ya te lo he dicho. No se me ocurre a nadie mejor que a ti para ayudarla con su problema…

- Albus, tienes que comprender que no puedo atacarla así como así… - intentó razonar el pocionista – en su estado, un ataque puede causar algo inimaginable…

- Pues distráela – pidió el anciano.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hermione está convencida de que todo el mundo la odia a excepción de Hagrid, Luna, Minerva, Sprout y yo – explicó el director – piensa que tú también la odias, más bien… piensa que la desprecias.

- Siempre ha sido una sabelotodo insoportable – aseguró Snape – nunca he conocido a nadie con tanta ansia por aprender.

- Pues aprovéchate de ello.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso?

- Se me acaba de ocurrir… ¿Qué tal si le das clases de pociones avanzadas? – Propuso Dumbledore – seguro que agradecería tener a alguien que la ayude a mejorar las pociones que ya sabe y a realizar las que ha leído de mi libro.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Piénsalo bien. De las disponibles, pociones es la asignatura que mejor casa para esta "misión" – Bromeó el director – transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y herbología no pueden mejorarse de forma tan evolutiva como pociones.

Snape bufó y miró de nuevo a la castaña, quien ahora había empezado a probar algo de puré de patatas.

- ¿Tendré que ofrecerle las clases a la señorita Lovegood también? – Preguntó.

- Oh, no creo que haga falta – sonrió el director – además, debes recordar que la joven Luna está un curso por debajo de ella.

- Y además de las clases… ¿Qué otras estupideces quieres que haga?

- Oh… No lo tengo muy claro pero… ¿Charlas? – sonrió Albus.

El hombre bufó de nuevo.

- Si lo que quieres es que me convierta en su niñera podrías habérmelo dicho antes… - aseguró.

- Sólo son propuestas para que la chica vuelva a interesarse en la vida… Hermione Granger es de esas personas que necesitan un objetivo para vivir – explicó el director – y de igual modo… Es una de esas personas a las que la soledad no les va bien.

- Es débil… - susurró Snape.

- ¿Débil? ¿Tú crees? ¿Acaso tú no estarías perdido si de repente perdieses el apoyo de todos los que has conocido en tu vida? – Preguntó Albus - ¿o me vas a decir que cuando Lily decidió echarte de su vida no estuviste perdido y confundido un tiempo?

- No metas a Lily en esto – espetó entre dientes Snape.

- No quiero meterla, pero tienes que comprender la situación. Hermione ha estado siempre rodeada de gente que la ha querido, de amor, de familia… Y ahora está sola… Sintiéndose culpable porque cree que ha arrastrado a Luna Lovegood al pozo en el que ella se está hundiendo – explicó Albus.

Snape volvió a moverse en la mente de la castaña y vio a lo que el anciano se refería.

_Estaban en la casa de Granger, la antigua de sus padres. Ella y Luna miraban el fuego mientras la rubia le explicaba una de las aventuras de su padre._

"_Luna, no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo". Le escribía por décima vez la castaña. "No quiero interponerme en tu vida"._

_- No te preocupes Hermione – sonrió ella – estoy aquí porque quiero, nadie me ha obligado. _

"_Pero deberías estar con tu padre… El viaje era para ambos". _

_- Hermione, no me importa quedarme contigo – aseguró la rubia – puedo ver a mi padre cuando quiera._

"_Eso pensé yo…"_

_- Hermione, no te culpes por ello – pidió la chica abrazándola – no pienses eso._

"_Están muertos por mi culpa. Fui yo la que no miré donde estaban los mortífagos que se escaparon. Fui yo la que se fio, la que dejó que la atrapasen, la que no pudo usar ni un triste hechizo no verbal para intentar salvarlos."_

_- No, eso no es así y lo sabes – anunció Luna – nadie en tu situación podría haber hecho otra cosa. _

"_Todo el mundo te odia por mi culpa"._

_- ¿Hola? ¿Recuerdas quién soy? – Bromeó la rubia – ya estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se meta conmigo. _

"_Pero ahora es peor… No dudarán en atacarte…"_

_- ¿Y? Tengo varita, ¿Recuerdas? Sabré defenderme. _

"_No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa"._

_- No van a hacerme nada – sonrió Luna._

"_Si lo harán… Y será mi culpa. Igual que lo pasado con mis padres"._

_- Hermione, basta ya de torturarte de esa forma, por favor._

"_Pero…". Intentó escribir ella, pero Luna le quitó la pluma._

_- Pero nada. Vamos a distraernos un poco. ¿Te apetece que veamos alguna película muggle? _

"_Si quieres. ¿Cuál prefieres?"_

_- ¿Cuál recomiendas? _

"_¿Qué te gusta?"_

_- Mmm… Me gusta reír… Y las cosas mágicas… La fantasía… Los animales… _

"_Creo que sé qué película puede gustarte." _

_Hermione se levantó del sofá y rebuscó entre las estanterías hasta encontrar con una película llamada "El Rey León". _

Suspiró. Estaba metido en un buen lío. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? Las imágenes de la chica hiriéndose volvieron a su mente y se estremeció. ¿Podía pasar de aquello y volver a su vida sabiendo todo? Lo dudaba… Podría ser un cabrón y un bastardo, pero dudaba que pudiese ignorar a la sabelotodo, sobre todo cuando una de las cosas que más quería es que la niña volviese a ser ella misma, aunque sólo fuese para poder seguir con sus duelos durante lo que restaba de año.

- Y bien, Severus… ¿Vas a pensarte mi propuesta? – Preguntó el director.

- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? No es como si tuviera opción de negarme…

- Bueno, negarte puedes – aseguró Albus – pero no sé qué tal le sentaría eso a tu ego… Abandonar así a quién te salvó desinteresadamente y está en un estado de soledad casi total por ti… - susurró maliciosamente.

- ¿He dicho alguna vez que eres un grandísimo cabrón?

El anciano empezó a carcajearse y Snape rodó los ojos.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – aseguró el anciano - ¿necesitas alguna ayuda?

- ¿Para? Sólo tengo que decirle que me da la real gana darle clases avanzadas y comunicarle el horario y punto.

- Siempre tan… tú – rio el anciano.

- No voy a cambiar para caerle mejor, tenlo claro – advirtió él acabándose de un sorbo el vino que tenía en la copa – y ahora, tanto si me disculpas como si no, me voy a aguantar a los insoportables de tercero.

Aquel día no tuvo clase de pociones con los de séptimo de Gryffindor, algo que normalmente agradecería, pero ahora sólo hizo que estresarle más.

Aprovechando una clase en la que tenía a Luna Lovegood, quien se sentaba en primera fila ignorando los comentarios que volaban sobre su persona, se las armó para saber más, haciendo que la rubia se quedara al acabar la clase.

- Profesor Snape, ¿qué desea? – Inquirió educadamente la chica.

- No he visto a su compañera Granger en la comida, ¿se encuentra bien? – Preguntó.

- Estos días está algo más cansada de lo normal... Parece que no, pero está haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que su magia no la ataque y eso la agota – respondió la rubia.

Snape se fijó en la chica y vio que estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

- ¿Y usted?

Los enormes ojos azules le miraron y la chica sonrió.

- Me las he armado para ir controlando a Hermione las 24h del día casi. Cuando estoy con ella la envuelvo con mi magia, para controlar un poco la suya, y cuando no se podría decir que tengo un ojo en ella – explicó alegre Luna – al principio me costó un poco, pero voy mejorando.

Snape suspiró. Una barrera mágica, había escuchado hablar de ellas…

- ¿Y ya le vale la pena? Quiero decir…

- Le debo muchas cosas a Hermione – la interrumpió ella – al principio no es que nos lleváramos de fábula, pero acabamos siendo muy buenas amigas. Además, ella evitó que me… - se calló y miró al suelo.

- ¿Qué la…?

- En la pelea del castillo… Me desvié hacia el sótano guiando a un grupo de pequeños… Greyback y Carrow nos acorralaron… maldijeron a los niños y me rodearon, empezando a decir un montón de cosas… - explicó ella sin dejar de mirar al suelo y rodeándose el torso con los brazos – y entonces apareció Hermione blandiendo la varita tal como los príncipes blanden su espalda en pos de salvar a la princesa – confesó algo colorada.

- ¿Y qué pasó? Si es que quiere contármelo.

- Hechizó a las armaduras e hizo que se lanzasen contra los mortífagos y luego convirtió unas piedras en águilas gigantes que sacaron a los niños… Creo que me explicó que la idea le vino de un libro llamado… Ehm… ¿Cómo era? Tenía dos títulos distintos…

- El señor de los anillos y El hobbit – anunció Snape – dos novelas secuenciales escritas por Tolkien. El mago Gandalf invoca a las águilas cuando están en una situación de necesidad extrema.

- ¡Si, eso! – Exclamó entusiasmada Luna – Hermione me dijo que tenía los libros del autor en su casa, pero que hasta que no acabase el curso no me los dejaría… Algo sobre no dejar que mi mente divagara en esos mundos y dejase de lado los estudios…

- Siempre tan sabelotodo.

- Siempre tan Hermione – sonrió la rubia.

- Entonces… Esos dos no llegaron a…

- No, no pudieron ni tocarme ni un pelo. Hubo un momento en que ese lobo me tenía acorralada pero Hermione se le tiró encima… Creo que fue entonces cuando descubrí el porqué de su sobrenombre "leona" – rio la chica – no sé cómo se lo armó pero a base de puñetazos dejó a ese mortífago inconsciente en el suelo.

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sin magia?

Luna asintió.

- Antes de que todo se estropease… Harry y Ron me contaron que Hermione les había hecho practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y les había aleccionado sobre los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano – explicó – ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro porque, pero supongo que cuando se vieron sin varita y la fuerza bruta fue lo único que les salvó lo entendieron…

- Buena idea – susurró para sí Snape – depender siempre de la magia y no saber hacer otras cosas puede ser negativo para un mago.

- Eso mismo dijo Hermione cuando me lo explicó. Y añadió que se deberían de dar más estudios muggles, para que al menos los estudiantes salgan de Hogwarts sabiendo freír un estúpido huevo, palabras textuales – bromeó ella.

- Creo que en eso coincido con ella – aseguró el profesor – dígaselo de mi parte.

- ¿No prefiere decírselo usted?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿No me ha pedido que me quede para que le diga a Hermione que venga más tarde? – Preguntó ella - ¿no es por eso por lo que me ha preguntado por ella?

Snape la miró sorprendido. Pues sí que Albus tenía razón al decir que la chica podía saber cosas incluso sin proponérselo.

- ¿Profesor?

- Eh… Sí. Eso era lo que quería decirle – carraspeó Snape – dígale a Granger que venga a mi despacho antes de la cena.

- Con mucho gusto, profesor – sonrió Luna – si me disculpa, iré a avisarla ahora mismo.

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta por la que hacía unos segundos había salido la rubia y suspiró. Bien, la primera parte estaba hecha, ahora faltaba la más difícil. Estuvo pensando varios minutos la forma de comunicarle a Granger su nuevo entrenamiento en pociones y las únicas formas que encontraba eran bruscas.

Media hora después unos tímidos golpes en la puerta llamaban su atención.

- Adelante – dijo con voz ronca.

En cuanto visionó un mechón de aquella melena castaña se pudo rígido de golpe. Joder, Lovegood se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de avisarla de inmediato.

Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó hasta situarse ante él, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Y eso le dolió. ¿Dónde estaba ese valor Gryffindor? ¿Dónde quedó aquella chica que siempre mantenía la cabeza en alto incluso cuando Draco la insultaba?

Carraspeó un poco para aclararse y la miró.

- Señorita Granger he… he pensado que a causa de… su estado… - empezó a decir – podríamos hacer algún… tipo de trato para… que yo pueda comprobar mejor su rendimiento en pociones sin tener que aguantar las estupideces de sus compañeros.

En ese punto Hermione alzó la vista y él pudo alcanzar a ver un pequeño atisbo de esa curiosidad que siempre bailoteaba por sus ojos.

"_¿A qué se refiere?_" Preguntó ella.

- De aquí hasta final de curso, voy a darle clases avanzadas de pociones – anunció él, ocultando su sonrisa cuando los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente.

"_¿Y por qué quiere darme clases? ¿Acaso Dumbledore le obliga a ello?_".

Mierda. Pillado.

- No, Granger – dijo él bruscamente – simplemente quiero verla trabajar sin tener que andar preocupándose sobre que un hechizo le caiga encima – espetó – pero descuide, si no le interesa ya buscaré a otro para entregarle mis conocimientos – añadió levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Estaba llegando a ella cuando unas pequeñas manos se aferraron a su brazo y se congeló. No le gustaba el contacto físico, pero al notar el temblor que tenía la chica obligó a su cuerpo a calmarse. Se giró lentamente y vio a la chica mordiéndose el labio, aunque inmediatamente empezó a garabatear con su graciosa vuelapluma… ¿verde y roja?

"_Me gustaría mucho que me diese clases, profesor Snape. Siento haber sido impertinente, pero es que ya estoy harta de que todo el mundo quiera meterse en mi vida y me intenten ordenar que hacer_".

- Es lo que los adultos tenemos que hacer cuando nos encontramos con críos estúpidos – aseguró Snape mirándola de arriba abajo – empezaremos hoy mismo con las clases. Las daremos de lunes a viernes, durante dos horas tras la cena, de nueve y media a once y media más o menos. Y algunos fines de semana me acompañará a Hogsmeade o a Londres incluso a comprar cosas – explicó - ¿entendido?

"_Si, profesor"._

- Bien, ahora, lárguese a hacer lo que sea que haga en su tiempo libre, que seguramente será encerrarse en la biblioteca como la rata sabionda que es, y nos vemos más tarde – se despidió abriendo la puerta.

Hermione se despidió con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y salió de allí caminando algo deprisa.

Snape volvió a su lugar en el escritorio y miró el reloj. Las clases se séptimo terminaban a las cinco, así que la chica tenía tiempo más que suficiente para hacer los deberes y estudiar. Sí, seguramente incluso le sobraría tiempo, conociéndola.

Sacó un pergamino y empezó a enumerar los puntos que podían tratar con la chica en sus futuras clases.

* * *

¡He vueeeelto! ¿Estáis contentos? XD Sí, sé que dije que publicaría el 15, pero hoy es domingo y siempre publico los domingos, así que… Espero que no me matéis _

En fin, os diré que mis musas son la cosa más cabrona que he conocido… ¡Dos ideas nuevas! ¡Tócatelos! Pero al menos he conseguido acabar mi historia y ya está enviada… ahora sólo tengo que esperar hasta Setiembre a que digan el ganador (si, voy a morirme mientras espero XD).

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? Triste, muy triste a mi gusto… Pero todo tiene su porque, y al menos ahora Snape ayudará a Hermione… Eso es bueno.

**Mama Shmi****: **Si, esa maldita Bella está viva… a no ser que algún auror la haya pillado y se la haya cargado de estrangis…

Si, en la historia Molly la mata, pero esto es un fic y yo quiero que esté viva, así que está viva buajajaj.

**Yetsave:** me alegra leer eso ^^

**YazminSnape****:** esperemos que Severus la ayude… Y sobre sus amigos, pues ya veremos que pasa. Ya veremos cuál es ese secreto…

¡Espero vuestras reviews!


	6. Planeando

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó y Snape subió al comedor con paso cansado. Había estado pensando durante horas y horas y seguía sin saber que cojones iba a hacer cuando Granger se presentase en su despacho.

Le había dicho que quería ver sus dotes con pociones sin imbéciles delante, pero no tenía ni idea de qué iba a mandarle. ¿Poción relajante? ¿Filtro de paz? ¿Amortentia? ¿Filtro de muertos en vida? ¿Matalobos? Estaba seguro de que ninguna de esas pociones suponía un reto para la chica, con o sin amenazas sobre su cabeza.

¿Y si le preguntaba si ella tenía alguna duda? Rio internamente. ¿Hermione Granger con dudas? Eso sin duda sería más raro que ver a Longbottom completando sin problema alguno una poción cicatrizante.

Recordó el libro de pociones que le dio en su día Albus, libro gracias al cual se atrevió a aventurarse a realizar sus propias variaciones con las pociones que les enseñaban, y frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba claro que no podía ponerla a ordenar libros o limpiar calderos, aquello eran "clases de refuerzo" y no una detención.

A ver como explicaba que Severus Snape se había quedado sin ideas…

- ¿Severus?

Parpadeó varias veces y giró la cabeza, centrándose en Dumbledore.

- Llevo llamándote cerca de diez minutos y estabas como en el limbo – anunció el anciano.

- Estaba pensando en que hacer en esas estúpidas clases que me has hecho proponer a la insufrible de Granger – bufó él.

- ¿Clases? ¿Finalmente me has hecho caso? – Preguntó sonriente Albus.

- Sí. De lunes a viernes después de la cena y algunos fines de semana me acompañará a por ingredientes – respondió Snape.

- Oh… Yo más bien había pensado en clases una o dos veces por semana – rio el director – parece que tienes prisa en hacer que vuelva a hablar.

El mago miró alrededor de ambos y se dio cuenta de que el hechizo silenciador de siempre estaba ahí.

- ¿¡Clases semanales!? ¡Dijiste que en tres semanas vendrán a examinarla! – Exclamó.

- Sí, y así es – aseguró el anciano – pero no pensé que fueras a ofrecerle clases diarias, ni mucho menos viajecitos el fin de semana.

Snape rodó los ojos. Odioso, odioso viejo. Y ahora no podía retractarse o tendría el letrero de "cobarde" en la frente. Vamos, no es que le diese miedo estar a solas con una niñata como Hermione Granger.

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido nada? – Preguntó Albus.

- No. Y hacerle repetir pociones es una estupidez – respondió él.

- ¿Y si haces que te ayude con las pociones de la enfermería? – Propuso el viejo – siempre se necesitan pociones calmantes, crece huesos, cicatrizantes, crece pelos… Los niños siguen siendo tan inquietos como siempre.

El mago le miró serio. ¿Granger ayudándolo con las reservas de la enfermería? No es que no la viese capaz, pero no quería que ella se diese demasiada importancia.

La cena estaba a punto de terminar y sin poder evitarlo miró a la castaña, que ahora le pasaba una notita a Luna. La rubia le miró y, sonriéndole, movió los labios. Por suerte él era bastante hábil en eso así que pudo comprender a la perfección el "vigílela" que le mandaba. ¿Por qué la mandaba vigilar?

- Supongo que si la señorita Granger va a estar contigo deberías saber algunas… reglas – dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Reglas? – Preguntó confuso.

- Sí… Aunque está hechizada no se da por vencida… - respondió el anciano tristemente.

- ¿Qué quieres…? – Empezó a preguntar, pero se calló de inmediato - ¿sigue intentándolo?

- Sí… - suspiró Albus – y ya no sé qué hacer para evitar que se haga daño, ya sea física o mentalmente – explicó – tengo a todos los cuadros de Hogwarts vigilándola cuando la señorita Lovegood no está con ella.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Inquirió él.

- Vigilarla, ya sabes. Cuidado con los objetos afilados, con las pociones hirviendo, los ingredientes venenosos…

- ¿De verdad esa idiota es tan imbécil? – Preguntó furioso.

- No es ni idiota ni imbécil… Simplemente está desesperada – respondió calmadamente Albus – tu mejor que nadie deberías de comprender como se siente.

- ¡Deja de una vez de compararme con esa mocosa! – Bramó golpeando la mesa, levantándose y desapareciendo por una de las puertas laterales del comedor.

El pocionista entró en su despacho azotando la puerta con furia. ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Maldita Granger! ¡Maldita la rubia loca! ¡Deberían irse todos a la mierda, eso tendrían que hacer! Irse y dejarle sólo con su miseria. ¡Bastante tenía ya con lo suyo como para convertirse en la niñeta de esa estúpida sabelotodo que trataba de acabar con su vida a la mínima oportunidad!

Se tiró en el roído sofá que había en la sala e invocó su ya conocida botella de whiskey. Ni siquiera se molestó en coger un vaso, abrió la botella y empezó a vaciarla con pequeños tragos.

Media hora después unos suaves toques le sacaban de su ensoñación, provocando que maldijese a Merlín y todos sus antepasados. Snape sin ideas y medio borracho… ¡La bomba! Menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar ebrio…

- Adelante – espetó caminando tambaleante hacia su escritorio y sentándose en él.

Hermione entró lentamente y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Caminó hasta quedarse frente al escritorio y le miró esperando órdenes.

Con un simple movimiento de varita Snape hizo aparecer una mesa con dos calderos y objetos varios.

- Quiero que haga un caldero entero de poción relajante y otro de poción revitalizante – ordenó – espero que su cerebro sea capaz de realizarlas sin problemas. Puede coger los ingredientes que necesite del armario – añadió abriendo uno de sus múltiples armarios con un movimiento de varita.

La castaña asintió y rápidamente empezó a coger los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Snape por su parte sacó del cajón una centena de trabajos de los de segundo y empezó a corregirlos, bufando a cada segundo ante las ineptitudes que decían los niñatos.

Llevaban cerca de una hora en el despacho cuando levantó la vista y se congeló. Granger estaba girada, dándole la espalda, y sosteniendo uno de los pequeños cuchillos de corte que había invocado en la mano.

Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella. Pretendía quitárselo pero al llegar a su altura y mirarla sintió un escalofrío. Sus ojos… Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, haciendo que sus ojos se mostraran casi negros, y su mirada estaba fija en la afilada hoja.

- ¿Granger? – La llamó

La chica giró la cabeza lentamente y le miró unos instantes sin pestañear siquiera. Y él se sintió realmente incómodo.

Alargó su brazo y cogió el cuchillo de la fina mano de la chica, y para su sorpresa ella no puso resistencia alguna. Dejó el artilugio en la mesa y se quedó mirando aquellos dos ojos que normalmente mostraban un color caramelo muy brillante. Estaban tan vacíos de buenos sentimientos y tan llenos de dolor, sufrimiento, ganas de acabar con todo…

¿Cuánto podía aguantar una persona en ese estado? ¿Cuánto había aguantado él? Aunque él tenía su promesa a Lily… ¿Y ahora a quién tenía? Potter ya no corría riesgo alguno, y para su desgracia ahora era más parecido a James que nunca. ¿Cómo había podido aquel imbécil abandonar a su mejor amiga de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía ver como la atacaban sin cesar y no decir nada? ¿Cómo podía ignorar de tal forma a un ser tan inocente como el que tenía delante?

¡Espera! ¿Inocente? ¿ÉL había pensado que Hermione Granger era inocente? La miró de nuevo y se estremeció. Allí delante ya no estaba la fuerte e insufrible Gryffindor de siempre, ahora era una especie de sombra… Una apenas adulta que parecía que se fuera a romper con un simple roce. ¿Significaba eso que la Hermione Granger que conocía ya no existía? No podía creerlo… No es que quisiese a esa maldita sabelotodo de vuelta, pero tampoco podía soportar el ver lo que era ahora la chica.

La observó sin disimulo alguno. Estaba claro que la chica había adelgazado y por lo que había podido observar en las comidas se mantenía a base de pociones, que la señorita Lovegood le obligaba casi a tragar a la fuerza. ¿Hacía cuánto que aquella chiquilla no comía en condiciones?

Su pelo ahora se veía más revuelto y desastroso, si es que era posible. Pero lo que más molestaba era su falta de brillo, prueba fehaciente de la pobre salud que poseía en aquellos momentos Granger.

Algo en él rio un poco cuando se fijó en su nariz, esa pequeña y respingona nariz cubierta de pequeñas pequitas que se extendían hacia la zona superior de las mejillas, las cuales estaban bastante chupadas. Comparó su nariz con la de ella y tuvo ganas de reír. La suya era ridículamente grande, pero la de Granger podía calificarse como ridículamente pequeña. Seguramente si se pusiese unas gafas se le estarían cayendo todo el rato.

Intentó evitar mirar sus labios, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se veían pálidos, cortados, con piel blanquecina sobre ellos… Deplorables. Aquellos labios que habían tocado los suyos en su intento por curarle... ¿Cómo los tenía en ese momento? Por un segundo se los imaginó bien saludables, rosaditos y carnosos… apetecibles… Echó esas ideas de su mente en cuanto las notó.

Recordó que en su armario tenía una pomada que iba perfecta para los labios cortados… ¿Sería demasiado ofrecérsela? No es que le importase el estado de los labios de la chica, pero tenerlos así debía de doler... y si él podía hacer algo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

A sus labios siguió una pequeña y redondeada barbilla, la cual recordó ver alzándose siempre que la chica se defendía inteligentemente de los ataques de Draco. Vio que en ella también había algunas pequeñas pecas que sólo se veían si se estaba muy cerca. ¡Alto! Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se percató de los escasos centímetros que los separaban.

Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho en el acto. Ahora podía ver el cuerpo entero de la chica gracias a su entrenada visión periférica.

Notó inmediatamente que el uniforme le quedaba grande por todos lados. Se preguntó incluso en cómo se las armaba para mantener la falda en su sitio. ¡Espera! ¿De verdad estaba preguntándose eso? ¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡ÉL!? ¿¡SEVERUS SNAPE PREGUNTÁNDOSE COMO LA FALDA DE HERMIONE GRANGER SE MANTENÍA EN SU SITIO!?

Si vista siguió bajando disimuladamente hasta las piernas, cubiertas hasta las rodillas por esos calcetines del uniforme. Había en ellas algunas pequeñas heridas y moratones. Le preocupó más de lo esperado el que se mostraran recientes. ¿Quizá se había caído?

Se centró en sus brazos, que ahora estaban descubiertos ya que tenía las mangas de la túnica remangadas y se fijó en las dos muñequeras negras que llevaba. Recordó las imágenes que había visto y cerró los ojos con dolor, un dolor que no creía que iba a sentir al ver aquello.

Y lo peor no fue eso, sino ver la marca grabada a base de cuchilladas… _Sangresucia_… Recordó la tortura de Bellatrix y tembló. La muy psicópata lo había hecho todo a posta para que las marcas fuesen imposibles de borrar o disimular.

Las sensaciones acudieron a su mente y su cuerpo tembló al tiempo que sentía como su corazón se encogía. ¡Un momento! ¿Corazón? ¡Él no tenía corazón! ¿Entonces qué era eso que sentía?

_Snape, te estás ablandando mucho_. Se burló su mente. _¿Estás pensando en esforzarte más para "recuperarla"?_

Las palabras de Dumbledore retumbaron en su cabeza. ¿De verdad él podía hacer algo para ayudarla a que volviese a ser ella? Apenas se lo creía, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Casi podía decirse que Albus le había retado… Y Severus Snape nunca rechaza un reto.

Se obligó a volver a la realidad al darse cuenta de que llevaba más de diez minutos observando a la chica, aunque ella más bien parecía no darse cuenta y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto sobre su hombro.

- ¿Ha acabado ya con las pociones? – Preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

La chica asintió lentamente y movió suavemente su varita, invocando varios viales que empezaron a llenarse con las pociones rápidamente.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos mirasen a ella y Snape la abrió con un suave movimiento de mano. Al ver una conocida barba blanca entrar bufó.

- Buenas noches hijo – saludó Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa – querida niña – sonrió abrazando a Hermione.

Snape rodó los ojos ante la cercanía con la que el viejo trataba a la chica, pero su ceja se alzó cuando notó como ella se tensaba automáticamente, provocando que el anciano la soltase casi de inmediato.

- ¿A qué has venido, Albus? – Preguntó molesto el pocionista.

- He venido a comprobar que no te pasases mucho en tu primera clase extra con la jovencita – respondió el director mirando preocupado a la castaña, que miraba al suelo.

- Pues te comunico que ya hemos acabado – aseguró el mago oscuro.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué habéis hecho? – Preguntó Albus mirándole con algo de malicia – espero que Severus no haya sido muy brusco contigo, hija – añadió mirando a la castaña.

"_No, director. Hemos hecho algunas pociones"_ Escribió la chica rápidamente.

- ¿Pociones? – Inquirió el anciano sonriendo más aún, mirando esta vez al moreno.

- Sí, Albus. He decidido seguir tu consejo y hemos creado poción relajante y revitalizante para algunas semanas. Espero que la afluencia de ineptos en la enfermería no aumente demasiado o durarán apenas unos días – respondió molesto el pocionista.

- Oh, así que has decidido seguir mi consejo – se congratuló Dumbledore haciendo caso omiso a la expresión enormemente sorprendida de Hermione.

Snape puso una especie de mueca y miro a Hermione.

- No se lo tome como algo importante – advirtió – no sabe lo que cansa hacer pociones para los ineptos de sus compañeros.

- Oh, vamos, Severus. Son sólo niños intentando experimentar – bromeó el anciano.

- Pues deberían tener cuidado con las cosas que explotan – recordó Snape.

Albus rio un poco y les miró a ambos sonriente.

- Severus, ¿echamos una partidita? – Preguntó.

- ¿Ajedrez? ¡Pero si siempre te hago! – Exclamó el mago.

- Bueno, pero al menos podemos charlar un poco – sonrió el director.

- Entonces ven a charla simplemente y no pongas como excusa el ajedrez – bufó Snape.

….

Hermione observaba el intercambio de palabras de los hombres y rodó los ojos internamente, eran como dos críos. No… ¡Eran peor que dos críos!

Miró al pocionista y sintió un leve estremecimiento. Había notado como la mirada de arriba abajo, como estudiándola, y vio los fruncidos seños que ponía, seguramente al ver algo que no le gustaba.

La sensación de ser tan profundamente observada la había hecho sentirse rara, casi desnuda frente a la penetrante mirada de su profesor. Y por un momento se sintió… bien. No entendía muy bien el por qué pero era muy raro… No era como cuando los imberbes de su edad la miraban, aquello había sido más… intenso. A una parte de ella le gusto sentirse observada.

¡Pero no! ¡Ella no merecía sentirse así! ¡No se lo merecía! ¡Estaba sucia! Había sido incapaz de proteger a sus padres y encima había sobrevivido. Los de la Orden deberían de haber llegado tarde, encontrándosela tan muerta como sus padres… pero no, tenían que llegar a tiempo para salvar su maldita y asquerosa vida… ¡Y encima ahora el imbécil del director la había hechizado y tenía a los que aún la soportaban vigilándola!

¿Acaso no podían dejarla en paz? Simplemente tenían que dejar que se tirara de la torre de astronomía y ya… ¿Tan difícil era? Total, ¿quién era ella ahora? Una sabelotodo odiada y repudiada por todos, incluso por aquellos a los que consideró sus hermanos…

Miró de nuevo al mago oscuro y suspiró mentalmente. ¿Por qué había sido tan malo el salvarlo? Él siempre había ayudado a Dumbledore, había trabajado para él… ¡Era un espía!

Sí, quizá en un principio se convirtió en un mortífago por voluntad propia pero… apenas era un chico de 20 años y, recordando lo que sufrió en su adolescencia… ¿Quién no hubiera caído? ¡Luego lo arregló! Tantos años en la sombra, soportando el odio y las malas miradas, las torturas que seguro que le daba ese maldito Voldemort, la tensión de ser un espía… ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente castigo?

No se arrepentía en absoluto por haberlo salvado, eso lo tenía claro. Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse porque nadie más veía a través de esa oscura figura. ¿Por qué nadie quería conocerle? Cerca de él sólo estaba Dumbledore y quizá Hagrid, pero sin duda el anciano lo conocía de sobras.

Imaginó que el carácter de Snape no ayudaba en nada cuando alguien se le acercaba, pero dudaba que fuera tan difícil conocerle si se insistía. Total, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Una maldición? ¿Un castigo? ¿Una expulsión? Bah, memeces.

Se vio a si misma pensando que conocer al profesor podía ser una misión interesante a la par que peligrosa. Sí… Sería una buena distracción para su miserable vida… Quizá podía cansarlo tanto hasta el punto de que él le lanzada un avada.

Y sin más, su mente empezó a calcular diversas estrategias para conocer al oscuro mago, que la culpaba de seguir viviendo.

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza. Ella le había salvado, impidiéndole esa "paz" que tanto ansiaba, tal y como Dumbledore y los demás la habían salvado a ella… Ahora quizá, sólo quizá, podía ver un pequeño resquicio frente a las intenciones de sus amigos, pero sólo quizá.

Prefirió ignorar las similitudes que se mostraban en su cabeza y centrarse en el nuevo objetivo que se había fijado. No sabía cómo sería el resultado, podría salir estrepitosamente mal o bien, pero sin duda el caminito hasta la meta sería muy, muy, muy interesante… Y con un posible avada dirigido directamente hacia ella la cosa era más interesante aún.

Sabía que eso era una traición a sus padres, porque significaría apartarles de su pensamiento en gran parte, pero la idea se había fijado en su mente, como si estuviese pegada con cola de contacto… Y cuando a Hermione se le fijaba una idea en la cabeza…

Observó de nuevo a los dos hombres, que seguían discutiendo y ahora eran más bien como niños mostrando la común pelea de "yo sé más que tú", y sonrió. Escribió rápidamente y tiró de la manga de Dumbledore, tendiéndole el papel cuando él la miró.

- ¿_Scrabble_? – Preguntó el anciano sorprendido – es un juego muggle, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió y sonrió. Con un movimiento de varita una caja del juego apareció en la mesa en la que antes estaban todos los objetos de pociones. **(N/A: para los que tengáis Android, quizá lo conozcáis como Apalabrados).**

- ¿Qué opinas, Severus, te atreves con este juego? – Inquirió Albus, aunque su tono era claramente de reto.

Como respuesta el pocionista simplemente conjuró tres sillas y las colocó alrededor de la mesa, sacando el tablero de juego con otro movimiento.

"_¿Conoce las reglas, director?_" Preguntó la castaña.

- No, pero para eso está el folleto explicativo – bromeó el anciano mostrando el libreto de instrucciones.

Tras leer Albus las reglas en voz alta cada uno cogió una letra de la bolsa que las contenía, para ver quién empezaba. Dio un pequeño gritito la ver que le había tocado la A.

- Parece que la suerte empieza sonriéndome – dijo alegre - ¿quieres encargarte tú de las puntuaciones, hijo?

- Para eso están los contadores mágicos – respondió Snape invocando tres contadores que irían contabilizando la puntuación de cada uno.

Empezaron a jugar y descubrieron que aplicar palabras del vocabulario mago, que no fueran nombres de hechizos, pociones o animales/objetos mágicos era difícil.

Tras cerca de una hora de juego y mil y una explicaciones por parte de Snape y Hermione cuando usaban palabras muggles, la bolsa de fichas se quedó vacía y ahora contaban con sólo siete cada uno.

La puntuación iba muy dispar: Hermione tenía 245 puntos, Snape 166 y Dumbledore apenas 100, porque le había costado entender que el truco de las casillas de dobles o triples puntos era ser llenadas con letras con puntos altos.

- Parece que la señorita nos está dando una buena tunda, ¿verdad, Severus? – Rio Albus.

El mago puso una mueca y miró a la chica, que observaba sin parar sus fichas.

Diez minutos más tarde dieron la partida por finalizada, quedándose todos con varias fichas con las que era imposible hacer palabras al combinarlas con las del tablero.

- Parece que ha ganado, señorita Granger – sonrió Albus – será mejor que vayamos yéndonos para dejar descansar a Severus – añadió desvaneciendo todo con un toque de varita.

Hermione asintió y se colocó la capa de nuevo, la cual había dejado sobre el roído sofá.

- Buenas noches, hijo – se despidió Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches a los dos – devolvió Snape – Granger, no se olvide que tiene clases todos los días – recordó.

La castaña asintió y con una breve reverencia siguió al director. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la chica y se pararon ante la puerta.

- Querida Hermione, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? – Preguntó algo triste cuando, al volver a abrazar a la chica esta se tensó.

Hermione asintió.

- Bien… Me alegra, aunque nunca está de más recordarlo en voz alta – aseguró él – buenas noches, pequeña – se despidió - ¡Ah! Y creo que me gusta cierta idea que has tenido… Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes… - rio girando la esquina.

La castaña entró en su habitación y sonrió a Luna, quien estaba esperándola con el pijama ya puesto.

No hizo falta que se dijesen nada, la pequeña sonrisita que traía Hermione en los labios le fue suficiente a Luna, quien se levantó y acompañó a la chica hasta su habitación.

- Creo que esta noche no hará falta que te despierte por las pesadillas – sonrió la rubia tumbándose en la cama mientras Hermione se cambiaba con un toque de varita.

La castaña asintió y se arropó bien con las sábanas.

- Buenas noches Hermione – dijo Luna, que recibió un "buenas noches Luna" con el movimiento de labios de Hermione.

La castaña cerró los ojos y pensó unos instantes antes de dormirse. Había empezado el día como siempre, buscando alguna oportunidad para que la dejaran terminar con su dolor, y ahora estaba casi "alegre" porque tenía un plan que implicaba a Severus Snape y prometía ser muy entretenido.

Sin duda, había perdido todos los tornillos de la cabeza y ahora estaba más loca que la mismísima Bellatrix.

* * *

¡Taaaaachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué pensáis de la nueva idea que tiene en mente nuestra querida Hermione? A mí me gusta eso de querer conocer a Severus, pero ya no me mola tanto eso de que lo haga esperando algún avada.

¿Y Albus? ¿¡Por qué siempre sabe todo!? ¡Viejo adorable! Jajajaj

¡Lamento comunicaros que a partir de esta semana actualizaré los fics cada dos semanas! ¿Por qué? Bueno, me han subido a las 8h en el curro así que de lunes a viernes estaré todo el día fuera de casa y como que hace caps en el finde, más seguir con mis historias propias, y el artículo de la revista (mirad en mi perfil y veréis de que es) es un poco chungo. ¡No me matéis!

En fin, espero que el cap os haya gustado y dejéis muchas reviews.

**Mama Shmi****:** bueno, sería una buena manera de castigarles, pero no creo que esté permitido jajaja.

**Guest:** me alegra que te guste mi fic y mi forma de escribir ^^

**Yetsave:** Bueno, por ahora Hermione simplemente tiene ese sentimiento de que valía la pena salvarle, no creo que haya atracción alguna, por ahora.

**YazminSnape****: **Ay Lunita, Lunita… Quien pudiese tenerla como amiga _

Lo del secreto ya vendrá, tranquila ^^


	7. Anuncio

¡Buenas! Sé que esto no es lo que estabais esperando y que much s vais a empezar a lanzarme crucios y avadas mentales pero… ¡Me será imposible publicar los caps el Domingo!

¿Por qué?

Bueno. Os explico así resumidamente: llevo una semana con una gripe de estas que te dejan totalmente K.O y voy del trabajo a la cama y de la cama al trabajo. Es una suerte que la mayoría en mi curro estemos igual, así al menos no se nota tanto el descenso de productividad.

Sé que ahora me maldeciréis pero tampoco quiero ponerme a escribir y que me salga una cosa chuchurría y feucha.

¿Cuándo publicaré? El 16 sin falta, y como compensación voy a hacer capítulos extralargos (aunque varios conocidos ya me han "regañado" porque hago caps demasiado largos según ellos, vosotros diréis si es cierto o no).

* * *

tercy-S-Scloe: ¡Muchas gracias por tu coment!

* * *

Pues espero que los que publique la semana que viene (con dosis extras de información) te sepa más largo ^^ Aunque si quieres más, tienes mis otros fics para ir distrayéndote jajaja

Herms… Ufff… Si es que no es mi culpa… Pero me encanta el dramatismo, las situaciones que te hunden tanto que parece que no vas a salir aflote nunca jamás… ¡Pero siempre se arregla! (o se medio-arregla).

Yo tengo el ordenador lleno de borradores para historias. Por ahora, hay 7 borradores que no sé que pasará con ellos, pero lo jodido es que me van saliendo más ideas y dos de ellos son "historia" completa por así decirlo, solo falta redactarla (lo más fácil, vamos….).

**Bueno, dicho esto me despido, que voy a tomarme un buen vaso de leche con miel (ODIO LA MIEL, que conste, pero mi novio me obliga a tomarla para el dolor de garganta T_T) y me voy a seguir durmiendo.**

**¡No me odiéis mucho!**

******P.D: ¡ODIO COMER CON MOCOS! ¡NO TENGO SABOR, NI OLOR, NI NAAADA! Podrían ponerme mi comida favorita y me sabría igual que el cartón T_T**


	8. Avances

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

El día siguiente empezó como todos los demás, aunque para Hermione la noche fue una de las mejores tras mucho tiempo. No hubo pesadillas de ningún tipo y en su defecto su mente simplemente creó decenas de formas para acercarse al profesor, aunque no sabía por cual apostar.

Cuando llegó al comedor a desayunar con Luna no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore y Snape charlaban entre ellos, pero al momento parecieron notar su mirada y se volvieron hacia ella, saludándola Albus con una sacudida de mano y Snape con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que quitó casi al segundo, y se volvió a mirar a Luna.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? – Preguntó la rubia.

Hermione la miró confundida.

- Te veo… distinta. Como si tuvieses un objetivo para seguir – explicó la chica.

La castaña se mordió el labio y tras unos segundos garabateó rápidamente en el pergamino que siempre la acompañaba, el cual estaba hechizado para borrar el contenido cuando el receptor leyese el comentario.

- Una misión para conocer a Snape, ¿eh? – Inquirió Luna sonriente – parece interesante.

Las clases pasaron lentamente como siempre y por fin llegó la hora de la clase de Snape.

Hermione había tratado por todos los modos prestar atención a las clases, pero se le hacía imposible. Su mente se había emperrado en planear algo perfecto y pasó todo el día casi en las nubes. Suerte que por su "estado" nadie preguntó nada.

Cuando se paró frente a la puerta del despacho se notaba con los nervios a flor de piel, tal como le pasaba antes de un examen importante. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿El conocer a Snape podía considerarse un examen importante? Seguramente.

Tocó tímidamente y entró cuando él le dio paso. Se lo encontró apoyado sobre su escritorio, mirando con mala cara tres calderos que tenía en la mesa de delante.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger – saludó – espero que hoy sus sentidos estén en plena forma.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se acercó poco a poco. Miró los calderos confundida y volvió su vista hacia él, buscando respuesta.

- Su primer trabajo de hoy será algo distinto a lo que acostumbra – dijo Snape – aquí tiene tres pociones que quiero que identifique – ordenó – y para dificultar la cosa, todas ellas tienen un ingrediente erróneo que hace que no salgan como deben. Tiene media hora – añadió volviendo a su escritorio y empezando a corregir unos pergaminos que había en él.

Hermione se acercó a los calderos consternada. ¿Adivinar qué pociones eran y encima con ingredientes erróneos? Que bien…

Olfateó la primera y detectó que era una poción relajante a la que se le había echado perejil en vez de opio. Bueno, una echa.

Observó pacientemente la segunda, que tenía un color verde moco con grumos del tamaño de patatas. ¿Qué diantres era aquello? Olió lentamente y detecto rastros de tórax de dragón volador y huevos de Droxy.

Recordando las pociones que llevaban aquellos ingredientes se centró en la revitalizante. No había aquel olor a huevos podridos que producían las alas de hadas y los caballitos de mar al ser cocidos, así que supuso que en esta ocasión eran dos los ingredientes erróneos. ¿Qué había de malo entonces?

Observó los grumos con el ceño fruncido. Aquello podían ser piedras de bezoar, pero le parecía demasiado exagerado que Snape gastara varias para causar un problema en alguna poción, no es que fuesen fáciles de encontrar…

¿Y el color? ¿Qué podía dejarle ese color verdoso a una poción? ¿Babosas? ¿Baba de sapo? ¿Piel de sapo en polvo?

Miró al profesor y se lo encontró escribiendo furiosamente sobre los pergaminos. Algún alumno iba a ganarse una buena T…

Abrió la boca para llamar su atención pero entonces recordó que no podía hablar. ¡Bien! Pocas eran las veces que intentaba decir algo y siempre se olvidaba de ese problemilla…

Dejó el segundo caldero, apuntando los posibles errores, y se centró en el tercero.

Reconoció inmediatamente la poción que tenía delante, una reabastecedora de sangre. Y faltaba… ¡La mazorca sanguinolenta! Ese era el elemento que faltaba, ya que no se observaban los granitos que se podían ver en los diez primeros días de cocción de la poción. ¿Y el ingrediente sobrante?

Observó la superficie concienzudamente y logró ver que en la superficie había unos polvitos flotantes de color azulado… ¡Polvo de ópalo!

Apuntó los errores en un pergamino y volvió al segundo caldero. ¿Qué error había? ¿Qué ingrediente era lo que le daba ese asqueroso color?

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y bufó. ¡Menuda mierda! Demasiadas opciones… Miró de reojo a Snape, que seguía corrigiendo, y se volvió hacia el caldero. Quizá podía saber que ingrediente era si… La piel y la baba de sapo teñían la piel humana de verde y las babosas dejaban una pequeña erupción… Y por lo que podía ver los ingredientes no se habían mezclado del todo…

Los otros ingredientes no producían daño alguno, así que… Podía ponerse un poquito de poción en la piel para saber que ingrediente faltaba, ¿no?

Cogió un pequeño palillo y lo untó en la poción, bufando luego para enfriarlo. Se colocó un puntito en el dorso de la mano y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó.

Pasados cinco minutos frunció el ceño. ¿Nada? ¿Ni erupción ni color verde? ¡La madre que parió a Merlín y a todos los que inventaron las pociones! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué maldito y asqueroso ingrediente era el que otorgaba ese maldito color a esa maldita poción? Se limpió con la túnica y observó furiosa el caldero.

….

El día de Snape había empezado como el anterior, con una sola persona en la cabeza. Y no era precisamente su Lily, algo que empezaba a cabrearle.

Durante el desayuno Granger les había mirado sólo sentarse en la mesa y algo en él había saltado.

- Vaya, vaya… Una sola clase y ya está más receptiva – dijo Albus – parece que tu idea va por buen camino.

Pasó las clases despotricando contra todos, Slytherins incluidos, para intentar que esa maldita rata sabia abandonase sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, cansado de eso, se puso a planear la clase de la noche con Granger. La idea le vino rápido: una prueba de detección de pociones. Y para más inri con ingredientes erróneos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, fingiendo corregir unos trabajos rayando de un lado a otro el pergamino de algún pobre imbécil, y tratando de no reírse con las expresiones furiosas que ponía Granger.

La vio pararse frente al segundo caldero, probando sobre su piel la poción para tratar de averiguar lo que imaginó que era el ingrediente que daba color a la poción, y reprimió una carcajada.

Podían llamarle tramposo por lo que había eso en aquella poción, pero las personas a veces son tan complicadas que buscan la solución en lo difícil antes que mirar lo sencillo.

Se levantó y observó a la chica curiosamente. Brazos cruzados, labios apretados, ceño fruncido… Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Y eso era bueno. La furia tiene que salir, uno no puede guardársela dentro.

- ¿Problemas, Granger? – Preguntó colocándose a su lado y observando las anotaciones en cada caldero – está en el camino correcto con el Bezoar – aseguró - ¿dificultades para el último ingrediente?

La chica le miró, apretando tanto los labios que estos se pusieron más blancos de lo que estaban.

El pocionista cogió una cuchara de madera y sacó un poco de poción, colocándola en un pequeño bol de cristal.

- Granger, para ser buena determinando pociones e ingredientes, no tiene que irse siempre por el camino complicado – empezó a decir – a veces, la solución es más sencilla de lo que parece.

Hizo levitar el bol hasta colocarlo sobre el fuego y ambos vieron con calma como la parte líquida empezaba a hervir.

- A veces, simplemente basta con observar bien para ver lo que realmente se busca – susurró cogiendo el bol, previamente enfriado, y mostrándole el contenido.

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente. No podía creérselo… Aquello que daba color a la poción no era ningún ingrediente mágico ni nada mágico propiamente dicho… Era simplemente pigmento verde… ¡Pigmento verde! ¡El muy cabrón había usado pigmento verde! De ese que se extrae de las hojas, de los minerales de la misma tierra...

Le miró sorprendida y cabreadísima a la vez. ¡Y el muy bastardo reía! Con esa mueca suya, con la que alzaba sólo un poco una de las comisuras, pero era lo más parecido a la sonrisa que él tenía.

- Granger, la vida a veces es más sencilla de lo que parece – aseguró dejando el bol en la mesa – pero es bastante esperanzador que haya podido deducir todo lo referente a las demás pociones.

Snape desvaneció los calderos con un pequeño movimiento de varita y se apoyó en la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué le ha parecido? – Preguntó.

Hermione le miró sin expresión. ¡Maldito cabronazo! Haciendo trampa y encima preguntándole que qué le parecía. Alzó los hombros.

- ¿Eso significa que no le ha gustado? ¿Qué le ha sabido a poco? ¿Qué le ha parecido difícil? – Insistió él – hable… bueno, escriba – se burló.

La castaña apretó los dientes mientras sacaba el trozo de pergamino. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón. Maldito cabrón.

Tuve que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no escribir eso mismo en el papelito.

"_Me ha parecido una práctica interesante, aunque no me esperaba lo del pigmento"_.

- No todos los ingredientes usados en las pociones son mágicos, debería de saberlo – recordó Snape – las cosas sin magia pueden dar como resultados objetos muy poderosos, del mismo modo que la unión de dos personas muggles que no tienen antecedentes mágicos en su linaje pueden crear a una de las magas más poderosas que el mundo mágico ha conocido en esta generación – añadió mirándola.

Hermione se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Volvía a sentir aquella sensación de cuando la observaba ayer y notó como los nervios empezaban a invadirla. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Snape le había hecho un cumplido o algo así?

- ¿Qué le parece si me ayuda a cortar unas raíces de mandrágora para unas pociones? Tengo tres kilos… - bufó.

La chica se revolvió unos instantes y finalmente asintió.

- Necesito diversos tipos de cortes – explicó Snape sacando unos cuchillos y las raíces – haremos montones de medio quilo y cortaremos de seis formar distintas. Empezará usted con este montón, quiero que lo corte bien pequeño y luego use el mortero para crear una pasta con algo de agua. Suelo usarla para algunos antídotos.

Hermione asintió cogiendo su parte de raíces y empezó a cortar lo más pequeño que pudo. Observó que el profesor estaba cortando todo en trozos de cinco centímetros, usados en algunas pociones reabastecedoras.

Una vez tuvo todo bien cortadito lo puso en el mortero y colocó algo de agua, empezando a mezclarlo todo con calma, para evitar tirar algo fuera.

Machacaba las raíces con esmero, observando como poco a poco todo se volvía una pasta en plan puré de patatas, tanto en constancia como en color.

Cuando hubo acabado acercó el mortero al profesor para que diese su visto bueno.

- Muy buena mezcla – aseguró él – aunque debería ser más rápida. No tenga tanto miedo por el polvo que se desprende, lo importante queda fijado con el agua.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio. ¿Era ella o Snape estaba muy… simpático?

- Coja este matojo y deshile las raíces en forma de hebras finas, como cabellos – ordenó el profesor.

Argh, eso iba a ser más difícil y cansado. Se hizo con unas pinzas y con infinita paciencia empezó a desenhebrar las raíces.

Media hora después los bostezos la tenían dominada a causa del aburrimiento.

- Si está cansada puede irse, señorita Granger – anunció Snape mirándola.

"_No estoy cansada profesor, es sólo que esto es un poco aburrido"_. Explicó ella algo cohibida.

- Es lo que tiene el corte de ingredientes – bufó Snape sacudiendo la mano con la que cortaba - ¿quiere algo de té y descansamos unos minutos?

Hermione asintió lentamente sintiéndose en una especie de mundo desconocido. Snape simpático, Snape ofreciéndole irse si estaba cansada, Snape proponiendo un descanso con té… Aquello era muy raro. ¿Sería culpa de Dumbledore? Dudaba que el director pudiese obligar a Snape a comportarse así, pero quién sabe…

- ¿Azúcar? – Preguntó el mago.

La castaña hizo el símbolo del dos con las manos y Snape colocó dos terrones en su taza.

- ¿Leche?

Negó con la cabeza y el profesor dejó su taza humeante frente a ella. Hermione la tomó y aspiró profundamente, frunciendo el ceño al instante. Miró confundida al profesor y este simplemente aplaudió.

- ¿Qué detecta, Granger?

Se llevó la taza de nuevo a la nariz e inspiró delicadamente. Hierbas propias de té verde, seguramente acompañadas por algo de lavanda y mejorana; azúcar, leche, agua (como no)… Pero había algo más.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró de nuevo. Abrió la boca sorprendida ante el descubrimiento.

"_¡Le ha echado cicuta mágica!"_.

- Bien visto, señorita Granger. Todo el mundo debería de saber identificar olores o sabores extraños en su comida o bebida – aseguró Snape haciendo desaparecer las tazas envenenadas.

"_¿Entonces lo ha hecho para eso? ¿No quería descansar realmente?"_

Snape observó la expresión decepcionada de la chica y suspiró.

- Señorita Granger, no debe de fiarse de nadie, nunca – advirtió – incluso los más allegados pueden hacerte el daño más grande – recordó, haciendo que la chica se removiese incómoda – pero supongo que por esta noche… Podemos fiarnos el uno del otro… Yo puedo ofrecerle té sin veneno y usted promete no contar que el endemoniado murciélago puede ser… cortés… - propuso.

"_No se llame así… Nunca me ha gustado los estúpidos apodos por los que le llaman…"_ Confesó Hermione molesta.

- Oh, vamos. No creerá que me afecta, ¿verdad? – Inquirió Snape – estoy más acostumbrado a esos horripilantes motes a lo que usted lo está a que yo la llame sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione casi suelta una risa ante la ocurrencia del profesor.

- Entonces… ¿trato? – Preguntó él.

La chica asintió y en menos de un segundo dos nuevas tazas de té estaban en la mesa.

Cogió la suya, olfateándola de nuevo por si acaso, y la miró desconfiada. Nadie podría evitar pensar que aquello era una nueva prueba.

- Oh, vamos Granger, esta vez no tiene nada – bufó Snape - ¡Merlín! – Exclamó cogiéndole la taza de las manos a la chica y tomando un pequeño sorbo - ¿Ve? Es simple té.

Hermione mira con los ojos abiertos la taza y luego mira a Snape.

- Vamos Granger… No es como si no hubiese tocado ya mis labios, ¿verdad? – Recordó maliciosamente, aunque sin entender muy bien porque rememoraba ese hecho.

La chica enrojeció y se mordió el labio. Mierda, su "beso" al administrarle el antídoto.

- He de decir que fue muy osada – aseguró Snape – administrar un antídoto de esa forma a un moribundo… Espero que luego no vomitase mucho.

Hermione dio un golpe a la mesa y frunció el ceño.

"_No vomité nada señor. Y fue un placer para mí ser capaz de salvarle. Lo repetiría si tuviese que hacerlo de nuevo"_. Escribió furiosamente para levantarse de forma brusca después.

Snape la miró sin expresión con esos ojos oscuros como pozos, viendo como el cuerpo de la chica parecía temblar de rabia. ¿Estaría pensando en pegarle un puñetazo? Quiso saberlo y, recordando que el día del comedor no opuso resistencia, intentó meterse en su mente, pero unas barreras muy potentes se lo impidieron.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_No voy a permitirle entrar de nuevo. Ya se divirtió bastante la otra vez"_. Escribió ella aun de pie.

- Yo no me divertí, Granger – asegura él, y entonces recordó su comportamiento de cuando se enteró de su mudez – por cierto… Disculpe si aquella vez fui un bastardo cabrón, no debí alegrarme de su incapacidad para hablar sin saber el motivo – susurró algo reticente.

Hermione se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

"_No pasa nada… Entonces, ¿sólo té?"_ Bromeó.

- Sólo té – repitió.

Bebieron el té en silencio, sintiéndose más cómodos de lo que era lógicamente posible, y cuando acabaron volvieron al trabajo de las raíces.

Tocaba la una cuando acabaron y Snape miró a la chica detenidamente.

- La acompañaré a su habitación, Granger. No quiero que Filch la castigue por mi culpa – anunció Snape.

Por el camino se encontraron con el conserje, que los miró concienzudamente y seguramente pensando ya un castigo para Hermione, pero el pocionista simplemente le hizo desaparecer susurrando maldiciones con una simple mirada.

Estaban llegando al cuadro de entrada cuando este se abrió, dejando ver a una preocupada Luna dispuesta a salir.

- ¡Hermione, iba a salir a buscarte ahora! – Exclamó – buenas noches, profesor Snape.

- Señorita Lovegood, el que ha señorita Granger haya tardado en volver ha sido mi culpa – se disculpó Snape – que pasen una buena noche, señoritas.

- ¡Oh, profesor Snape! Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa sobre una poción? Será menos de un minuto – pidió la rubia.

El pocionista la miró confundido, Lovegood no era de esas que pedían ayuda.

- Claro – claudicó al cabo de unos segundos, siguiendo a las chicas adentro de la sala.

Se encontró con una bonita salita decorada en tonos rojos, dorados, azules oscuros y algún blanco. Un sofá de aspecto cómodo presidía la estancia y frente a este había una bonita chimenea, en donde ahora crepitaba un cálido fuego.

La pared izquierda de la salita estaba cubierta de libros y en la derecha, bajo la ventana, había una bonita mesa con unos sillones al lado. Al fondo había tres puertas, que Snape supuso que daban a las dos habitaciones y al baño.

- Ves yendo a dormir, Hermione – pidió, o más bien ordenó, Luna – en cuanto acabe voy – sonrió calmando a la chica.

Cuando se quedaron solos Snape miró dubitativo a la chica.

- ¿Duerme con ella? – Preguntó aludiendo al "en cuanto acabe voy".

- Sí. Es más fácil despertarla cuando tiene pesadillas si estoy cerca – respondió en tono triste la rubia – es raro… En sus pesadillas chilla y habla… ¿Por qué cuando está despierta no?

Snape parpadeó ante el descubrimiento y un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

- Quizá es el bloqueo que tiene el que le impide hablar cuando está consciente – supuso Snape.

- Estoy segura de que con su ayuda podrá ser Hermione de nuevo – sonrió Luna.

Snape carraspeó incómodo.

- Bien y… ¿Cuál era la duda que tenía? – Preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

- ¿Duda? ¡Oh, ah, sí! – Exclamó la chica cogiendo un libro – es que he leído que en la especie de las Droxys hay varias variaciones y que si en las pociones se usan alas de Droxys pétreas antes que de Droxys comunes el resultado es más potente – explicó mostrándole una página del libro.

- Sí, señorita Lovegood, pero eso sólo funciona en las pociones que tengan como objetivo dañar al que se las toma. Si son pociones benignas no surte efecto – explicó él.

- Ah… Qué curioso – sonrió la rubia – pues sólo era eso.

- Bien, entonces me marcho – declaró Snape – buenas noches, señorita Lovegood. Dele las…

- Puede dárselas usted mismo, dudo que esté durmiendo ya – intervino Luna caminando hacia la habitación de la derecha – Mione, el profesor quiere despedirse.

Snape se asomó un poco por el quicio de la puerta, al tiempo de ver a Luna despojándose de su bata y quedarse con un curioso pijama de ositos azul. Miró a Hermione, que ahora estaba sentada en la cama observándole, y reprimió un jadeo. La castaña llevaba un bonito camisón rojo oscuro que le llegaba por los muslos.

- Buenas noches, Granger. La veo mañana – se despidió, viendo como la chica inclinaba la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Dejó la habitación y volvió a su despacho con paso decidido. ¿Qué le había pasado esa noche? Necesitaba dormir, estaba más que claro, y teniendo en cuenta su insomnio crónico se le haría bastante difícil.

….

- Qué atento es Snape, ¿verdad, Mione? – Rio Luna tumbándose – acompañarte hasta aquí…

Hermione le sacó la lengua y se giró, mordiéndose aun el labio al recordar la escena de la taza. Y se durmió repitiendo la clase de esa noche, sin siquiera notar que el recuerdo malicioso que su mente había creado, sobre sus padres maldiciéndola, no acudió a ella como siempre.

….

Snape llegó a su despacho con la firme intención de ponerse a investigar en base a las cosas que le había dicho Lovegood. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, así que supuso que sería una buena distracción.

Por suerte tenía varios libros sobre el tratamiento de hechos traumáticos, así que invocó todos y se sentó en el sillón a leer a la luz de las velas y con un buen vaso de whiskey como acompañante.

Tres horas después tenía claras algunas cosas:

- Lo primero que necesitaba Granger era retomar el control tanto interno como externo sobre su persona. Para eso se necesitaba un entorno físicamente seguro, que ya tenía, y psíquicamente estable. Supuso que este último le fallaba, ya que los libros recomendaban tranquilidad y no insistir en el trauma, y la chica había estado repetidamente presionada para que "olvidase y siguiese con su vida".

- Los intentos de suicidio eran comunes. Sim embargo, en la mayoría de los casos, los pacientes no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían. Su mente simplemente recordaba fragmentos del trauma y provocaba un efecto recordatorio sobre el cuerpo, haciendo que este se autoinfligiera heridas similares aun sin una voluntad firme.

- A pesar de que los daños físicos no solían ser voluntarios, no era extraño que los pacientes sufrieran monólogos internos sobre posibles intentos de suicidio, aunque raramente los llevaban realmente a cabo.

- Los dos puntos anteriores eran aún más peligrosos en magos, ya que la magia "obligaba" al cuerpo a llevar los pensamientos maliciosos a término, aunque la persona realmente no quisiera.

- Los traumas podían presentarse de dos formas: silentes y agresivos.

* Los agresivos se manifestaban por reiterados daños físicos, agresividad, cambios de humor repentinos, desconfianza extrema, …

* El camino de los silentes era más mental, produciendo pesadillas, desconfianza, problemas corporales (incapacidad para hablar o mantener un habla correcta, sordera, incapacidad para mantener un control sobre el sistema locomotor…), y en ocasiones daños físicos.

- Viendo eso, era fácil deducir que la chica estaba bajo un trauma que se presentaba de forma silente.

- Una vez que el paciente tuviese el control sobre sí mismo se debía dejar de pasar un tiempo "de luto". Con esto normalmente se conseguía que el trauma se "enterrase" y algunos efectos desapareciesen, como las pesadillas. De esta manera de facilitaba que la mente se desligara del trauma y posibilitaba su "reconstrucción y fortalecimiento".

- El paso anterior sería muy útil para el siguiente: confrontación.

- Si bien los traumas se podían recordar mentalmente a la perfección y acudir al paciente mediante pesadillas, era raro que el paciente hablase directamente sobre ello. Eso era lo que se tenía que conseguir.

- El paciente debía de hablar sobre el trauma, varias veces si era necesario, para que la mente acabara de aceptarlo como "algo más en ella". Había pacientes que con una vez bastaba, ya que eran capaces de narrar todo el hecho de primeras, pero había otros que necesitaban varias sesiones, ya fuera por la incapacidad de contarlo todo de golpe o por la falta de detalles importantes (nombres, caras, acciones…).

- Una vez hablado el trauma, debía de pasarse a la siguiente fase: reintegración.

- Hablar del trauma podría provocar a veces que la primera fase volviese, con lo cual se tenía que repetir todo de cero, pero en este caso cuando se hablaba del trauma de nuevo el paciente no presentaba el menor problema en hacerlo.

- En otras ocasiones hablar del trauma provocaba una leve retractación por parte del paciente, mostrando en la mayoría de los casos desconfianza ante lo que le rodea (el paciente piensa que todos van a conocer su trauma y se van a burlar).

- En ambas ocasiones, la última fase simplemente se debía de dar tiempo a la mente del paciente para "ponerse en marcha" de nuevo sin tener el lastre del trauma encima.

- Y en cualquier caso y en cualquier fase, había algo sumamente necesario: paciencia y cariño.

Tiró los libros contra el suelo y bufó. ¿Quién le mandaba a la jodida mente humana ser tan jodidamente complicada? Y hablando de Granger, seguramente eso se aumentaba aún más.

Repasó los puntos que había sacado en claro, centrándose en la primera fase.

Entorno seguro… Antes había pensado que lo tenía, pero recordando ahora que volaban insultos y hechizos sobre su persona… Eso no era seguro y tranquilo de ninguna manera. Y claramente pedirle a Dumbledore que expulsase a todos los que se atrevieran a mirarla mal era un suicidio que acabaría con el cierre de Hogwarts.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y miró las llamas. Ambiente tranquilo… Ambiente tranquilo… ¿Qué se podía considerar un ambiente tranquilo en ese momento? ¿Su habitación? Estaba claro que el cuarto que compartía con Lovegood era lo más parecido a un refugio para la chica. ¿Cómo podía exportar eso a todo el día y para todas las clases? ¿Cómo podía evitar que las malas miradas y los insultos le llegasen? Sabía perfectamente que a Granger no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensasen los demás, pero estaba claro que notaba la tensión y el mal ambiente y eso era lo primero que se tenía que resolver.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía pedirles a las chicas que se quedasen permanentemente en su habitación, ya que ambas tenían un alto respeto hacia los estudios (aunque Lovegood estuviese un poco loca). ¿Entonces?

Bufó desanimado. De mientras, hasta que se le ocurriese algo, tendría que procurar darle ese "entorno físicamente tranquilo" a Granger mientras estuviese con él.

La cuestión ahora era… ¿Cómo podía darle esa abstracción mental? Seguramente con las clases tuviese bastante para unas horas pero… ¿Y el resto del día? Dudaba que las clases fuesen tan difíciles como para que Granger colocase toda su atención en ellas…

Quizá podría enviarle ensayos… Algo que necesitase la suficiente investigación y un razonamiento suficiente como para que la chica dejase de pensar en lo que la atormentaba… Claro, siempre procurando no cargarla demasiado para que tuviese tiempo para sus deberes…

¿¡Pero que estaba diciendo!? ¿Tiempo para los deberes? ¡Granger siempre completaba sus deberes, incluso aunque eso significase quedarse sin dormir! Y en este caso, quizá era hasta bueno que no durmiese todo lo que debiera…

Ahora tocaban esos ataques… Dumbledore y Lovegood la tenían controlada, y seguramente Mcgonagall, Hagrid y Poppy habían hecho algo, pero aun así su magia era más fuerte que las cadenas… ¿Y si el la hechizaba también? Ya había hecho algo similar en su día con Draco, cuando Voldemort volvió, para asegurar que el niño estuviese bien… Recordó lo que cansaba aquello, pero la tranquilidad que sentía al ver que su ahijado estaba bien.

¿Podría volver a pasar por aquello? Ahora era más viejo, pero la experiencia de la guerra lo había fortalecido energéticamente… E irónicamente el veneno de serpiente había fortalecido su físico, o quizá fue la mezcla de antídotos que le dio Granger.

Suspiró pasándose la mano por el rostro. Volvería a realizar el hechizo de seguimiento y, si se cansaba mucho, siempre podía deshacerlo.

Esperaba que con todo eso consiguiese que la mente de Granger desconectase del trauma y su mente volviese a un ritmo normal que permitiera que se hiciera más fuerte para enfrentar lo que tendría que hacer luego.

Miró los libros fijamente. Enfrentarla al trauma una vez se la viese lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo… ¿Cómo? Sufrió un escalofrío al recordar las imágenes que había visto. ¿Cómo podía hacer que Granger hablase sobre todo aquello cuando hasta a él le entraban arcadas con los recuerdos?

Aquello iba a ser sin duda una de las partes más difíciles… pero por suerte tenía tiempo de sobra para preparar la táctica de ataque. Lo único que deseaba es que tras eso la cosa no volviese hacia atrás, como indicaban los libros que sucedía a veces, y tuviese que empezar con el tratamiento de 0.

¿Y la última fase de todo? Dejar que la mente se pusiese en marcha de nuevo… ¿Eso se hacía con el tiempo o necesitaba también ayuda? Ningún maldito libro lo especificaba…

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Ya había pensado suficiente por el momento y eran las cuatro de la mañana, así que al menos aprovecharía y se obligaría a dormir tres horas.

* * *

¡He vueeelto! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ^^

Os informo que la gripe ya se me ha ido, aunque sigo con el moco colgando T_T Pero bueno, al menos ya no tengo la cabeza embutida y puedo escribir ^^

¡Bien! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado este cap? Parece que Snape está decidido a ayudar a la chica y Hermione está "reaccionando" ante sus acciones. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Irá bien el plan de Snape?Ç

¡Espero vuestras reviews y nos leemos en dos semanas!

**¡GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ÁNIMOS AL ENTERAROS DE QUE ESTABA ENFERMITA!**


End file.
